Beware His Frozen Heart- Jelsa Fanfiction
by ReyZel616
Summary: Trapped in a kingdom of Isolation, Elsa was never accepted by the people in her kingdom. She never had a proper childhood. She never experienced love. After Elsa brought summer back to Arendelle everyone was happy, except for Elsa. She became sad and lonely seeing how everyone had someone except her. That is until she found a man by the ice. His name was Jack...
1. Chapter 1- Duties

_**Pre- Chapter author's note/ disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. THEY BELONE TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS AND I JUST BORROWED THEM... just wanted to clarify incase you didn't know... yeah.**_

**Beware His Frozen Heart – Jelsa Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1- Duties**

"Elsa! Come on!" Anna screamed from the other side of the door. I lifted my head to see where I was, only to find I was still in the study hall laying on papers and letters from other countries. Did you really think the queen just had to sit there and look pretty?

"Anna, can you give me five more minutes?" I said laying my head down again. I heard the door burst open and she skipped to my desk.

"You said that five minutes ago. Now come on! You have Queen duties to take care of!" My sister said in her cheery tone.

"Alright, alright. Just let me change then we can go." I said getting up and stretching. Anna took a look at what I was doing last NIGHT.

"Are we having another ball?" she asked as she picked up a few more papers to look at.

"Most likely, but I was going to ask you if you wanted to have one." I said getting up and stacking the papers.

"Why?"

"Well, we've had so many since those gates opened. This may be the last one we have in a long while." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Liar! What's the real reason for the gathering?" Anna asked. I swear, that girl could see right through me sometimes.

"Fine. We're heading into a deficit of resources. I need to meet with a few leaders before that happens." I admitted.

"A ball wouldn't help!"

"It's kind of a potluck type ball. The people would bring us resources and in turn we give them what we have more of. It's more of a big trade rather than a ball." I said as I approached my room.

"So we would give them ice?" Anna joked. I laughed as well.

"Maybe. Or some cloth." I said opening my door.

"Need help with anything? Putting on your dress? Taking a bath? Brushing your hair?" Anna asked in lightning speed.

"Anna, just wait for me. I'll be done in two minutes." I assured as I shut the door.

"Okay! I'll get Olaf to check on you." Was the last thing she said before I heard her run away, then the sound of some things falling and breaking. Probably another suit of armour, followed by a "Sorry! I can fix it later!"

"Oh Anna. Don't ever grow up." I said as I brushed my hair. I did my usual routine which was wash my face, take a quick bath and get dressed. Just as I was putting my hair up someone opened the door.

"Really Anna? Couldn't w-" I was cut short when I realized it wasn't Anna, but Olaf.

"Good morning Elsa!" he greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Afternoon actually." I corrected giving him a hug.

"Morning to me. I just woke up two minutes ago." He responded.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Anna told me to check up on you in two minutes." He explained.

"Well if you were asleep, then how did you know two minutes passed?"

"Closed my eyes and counted snow sheep. Duh." He answered and earned a giggle from me.

"Okay, come on Olaf." I said leading him out of the room. He took my hand and we walked to the front doors.

"Finally!" Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry. I had to straighten my nose, and put on my buttons and feet." Olaf apologized.

"I thought Sven would have eaten your nose by now." Anna said as she flicked his nose.

"Nah. He always pretends to eat it then puts it back on my face." Olaf explained.

"Where's Kristoff? Isn't he coming today?" I asked Anna as Olaf started rambling about Sven.

"He'll meet us when we're out there. Now come on! Everyone's waiting." Anna screamed as she pulled me towards the door.

"My lady." The gate guard called out.

"Open the gate." I ordered. Anna and I walked through the front doors and we watched as the gates of our palace opened. The people of Arendelle flooded into the courtyard like a wave. I walked forward with Anna into the courtyard. When everyone was inside, I spoke up.

"Welcome. Today is a day for everybody to enjoy. To celebrate the 20th year I've been alive." I announced. Everyone cheered and a spring breeze blew around us. I raised my arms and looked up. The image of my parents flashed in my head.

"Thank you." I whispered to the sky. "I love you." I felt a cool surge of energy flow through my palms as I set snowfall into the courtyard. I faced my palms to the floor and spun so I could spread the power. When I stood, the courtyard was now a giant skating rink. Cheers erupted from the crowd and everyone began to skate on the ice.

"Well, let's skate." I said to Anna, but she wasn't there. She was already skating around the hand in hand with Kristoff. Right behind them was Olaf and Sven slipping around. Seeing smiles on everyone's faces made me smile, but it hid the true feelings I had. Everyone had someone, someone to care for, someone to love… except for me.


	2. Chapter 2- Sisters

**Chapter 2- Sisters**

"Are you ready?" Anna asked as she burst into my room when I was putting my hair in a braid.

"Yes I am. And you should really learn how to know. Maybe I should get Olaf to teach you." I teased as we walked out of my room.

"So the big trade is happening today huh?" Anna said as she skipped around the hall.

"Yes it is. We have the cloth and ice ready, as well as the preparations for the ball." I explained.

"So what are we supposed to do now? You said it was important." Anna asked.

"What? I can't spend time with my sister before we get dragged away from each other tonight? We may end up talking to quite a few people so we may not see each other." I explained. Anna started to laugh.

"You're not going to make me dance with old Dukes again are you?" she joked.

"Maybe… maybe not. You'll have to wait until tonight." I teased. We walked to the stables and got our horses.

"Where are we going exactly?" Anna asked.

"Oh you'll see." I replied as we rode off into Arendelle. We passed the town and went straight into the valley.

"Stop here, this is good." I said getting off my horse. Anna did the same.

"Why does this place look familiar?" she asked as she looked around.

"Olaf told me this was where you first met him." I explained.

"Oh yeah! Only this time it's summer." Anna said as she observed the trees.

"Not for long." I felt my energy surge in my palms as I created snowfall in the area.

"Elsa, what are we doing?" Anna asked as she caught a few snowflakes in her hands.

"Oh nothing." I said as I bunched up snow in my hands. Anna turned away and I took my chance to fire my snowball. It hit Anna right in the back and I waited for her reaction. Anna crouched down and started groaning in pain.

"Oh my god! Anna!" I screamed as I ran to her. I reached out to her, but then felt something come in contact with my chest… Anna threw her snowball and now she was running away and laughing.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed as I made another ball. I looked up and she was already hidden.

"Anna…?" I called as I backed up slowly. Crunching noises came from behind me, so I ducked. I felt her snowball fly over my head. I spun around to meet Anna's own ambush of snowballs. I used my power to form a wall of ice to shield myself.

"Hey! No fair!" Anna yelled. I threw my snowballs at her and she jumped behind a tree.

"Fine, I'll make it fair." I raised my arms and walls of thick ice rose up. Behind each wall was a small pile of snowballs.

"This is awesome!" Anna yelled when she dove behind a wall of ice. The next few moments were filled with snowballs being thrown around and laughter between us two. When we were both on our final snowballs, we were also both anting for air. The ice walls fell, leaving the both of us defenseless.

"It's over." Anna said. "Down to the last one."

"It isn't over until it's over." I said. There was a big gap in between us, and both of us didn't move.

"How about we say tie?" Anna suggested after none of us moved. I thought about it and nodded.

"Alright." I walked towards her and she did the same. When we met in the middle I stuck my hand out.

"Good game." I said as we shock hands. We both did the same thing, took the snowball above our heads and crushed it so the ice would fall in our hair.

"Wow, that was fun." Anna muttered as she fell into the snow. "We should do this more often."

"I know." I agreed. I looked up at the sky and realized it was time for us to get ready.

"Time to go Anna." I said as we got up. The snow began to thaw as we got on our horses. The ride home was silent, but a comfortable silence… then Anna decided to break it.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I wondered.

"I can tell when something's one the Queen's mind. What's bothering you?" Wow, she really does know me.

"Nothing important." I stated.

"Fine. Die alone." Anna replied.

"Wait. What?"

"I see your face when you see couples together. It's not hard to tell you feel lonely." Anna explained.

"I, uh…" What do I say to that?

"Don't worry. You'll find someone out there. He'll make you happy, care for you, protect you, and who knows? He may have powers of his own." She suggested. I laughed.

"Powers? What makes you think he'll have powers?" I asked.

"Well you were born with yours so why not?" Anna countered.

"Fine. He'll have powers. Maybe control fire, or the earth." I joked around.

"Hey you'll never know. Like mom said. 'Anything is possible'." Anna stopped talking after.

"Anna, it's okay to talk about them you know?"

"I know. I just miss them so much." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. We still have each other." I pointed out.

"And mom's story books." Anna added. I smiled remembering all the wonderful fairy tales our mom would read to us before bed.

"Those were the days." I remembered.

"You know I found an old one yesterday. I remember it being both of our favourites."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Jack Frost." Anna replied. "it reminds me of you."

"Just because I have powers. I'm not half as courageous as he was." I said.

"No, but your heart is twice as big." I smiled at her comment.

"Can you put the book on my desk or something? I want to look at it later." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I was reading it to Olaf yesterday, so I'm done with it anyway."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3- Whispers

"Good evening My Lady." The Duke of Everden greeted me.  
"Good evening. Thank you for coming." I greeted. He walked away to talk to some other people.  
"5 out of 10." Anna said. She was scoring each man who came up to talk to me.  
"Anna, seriously. Why are you doing this?" I whispered.  
"You need someone. Come on, is it bad that I want my sister to be happy?" Anna pouted.  
"I don't need help with this, whatever this is. Anna, just let it be." I said.  
"Fine! Go find love your own way." My sister said as she shooed me away.  
"I'm the Queen, I should be shooing you away." I joked.  
"But the younger sister gets to be annoying, especially to the older sister who happened to be the Queen." Anna countered.  
"Excuse me, Am I interrupting?" A man's voice asked from behind me.  
"Not at a-" I was thrown off when I saw him. He had the bluest eye's I've ever seen. He had longer brown hair, but it looked nice on him. Straight up, he was really handsome.  
"Ten…" was all Anna could say.  
"Sorry?" he asked.  
"Hello." I interjected. "Good evening, you are?"  
"Forgive me for the introduction. I am Julian, Duke of Elrondey. Thank you for having me here today My Lady." He bowed.  
"Please, just call me Elsa." I said with a smile. We both just stood there smiling at each other for some time.  
"I'll just leave you two alone then." Anna said as she began to walk away.  
"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is Princess Anna of Arendelle." I introduced.  
"Could you excuse us please?" Anna cut in as she pulled me away. When we were far enough she started talking.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"What am I doing? What are you doing? I was just being nice." I said.  
"This is your chance. It's not love… yet. But you can make it your love." Anna cheered.  
"Anna! What-?"  
"Elsa. Please just try it." Anna pleaded. "I want you to be happy." She gave me her pleading eyes…  
"Fine!" I said walking away.  
"Good luck." Anna whispered before she ran away. I walked back to Julian.  
"Sorry. Anna just wanted to know if I knew where her… lover was." I lied.  
"Oh, well alright then." Julian replied.  
"Would you like any refreshments of some sort?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight.  
"I wouldn't mind some." He said as he unexpectedly took my waist and guided me. We talked through the night. He told me stories about his greatest adventures. I on the other hand just told him stories of Anna and me.  
"Must be nice to have a younger sister here all the time." He said after I told him about today.  
"Oh, are yours never home?" I asked.  
"I only had one older brother… but he passed away a few years ago in a fire." He explained.  
"Well… my sister almost died from a frozen heart." I said.  
"Yeah, we all know that story. Your kingdom is now the known as the most powerful kingdom." He responded. "Because you made it the most powerful." He took my hand and looked me in my eyes. I was dragged into a trance when I felt his warm finger tips against my cold ones. It felt nice, very comfortable. My trance was broken when I started to hear murmurs around us. I began to pay attention to what they were saying.  
"She's a witch."  
"She'll destroy everything her father worked for."  
"She doesn't belong."  
"She doesn't deserve to be Queen."  
"I'm sorry." I said to Julian and I looked down and let go of his hand.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just-, excuse me." I said walking away before the tears could spill over my eyes. I quickly ran through the door and into the study hall. I let the tears spill over my face, and the snowflakes fall. Great, I made it snow in the study. I walked towards the window to take a look at the view it gave; A lake with a few trees in the area. Some days I would freeze it and skate on it alone. Then I started to rethink of the lords from other countries calling me a witch.  
"They'll never understand." I sighed as I sat down. I stretched my hand out on the desk and felt something bump into my fingertips. The book Anna found, a Jack Frost story. I opened the book, and I saw a picture of Jack standing on a hill, watching over a village he cast a winter on. He looked lonely… like me.  
"Only you'll be able to understand what it feels like." I said as I touched his face in the picture. "Why can't you be real?" I sighed as pushed myself off the chair. I looked in the window's reflection so I could wipe off any extra tears… then something appeared onto the window. In a panel of glass, frost started to spread all over the window, then down onto the grass. The ice travelled over the grass making a path towards the lake.  
The next thing I knew I was running out the back door and followed the trail. The ice spread from the window and onto the lake, freezing it's surface.  
"How-? What-? This isn't me." I said as I took a step on the ice. It was solid like how I would make it to skate.  
"How?" Just as I asked, a snowflake glowed in the centre of the lake… and there was something being written on the ice by my feet.  
_Hello._

_**Hey guys! My procrastination at its best! I'm supposed to be studying for my math exam tomorrow, or my english exam on friday... but nah. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think you'll like what i have for you next :) Please tell me what you think in your comments (because i want to know)! If there a any spelling mistakes i am sooo sorryy. I LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4- Frost

"Um… hello there. Who are you? Could you please show yourself?" I said to who or whatever it was. They/ it began to write on the ice again.

_You know who I am. You were wishing I was real just now._

"When? I don't even know who you are."

_Yes you do. You were looking at a picture of me not too long ago. _

Picture? The only picture I was looking at was…  
"Jack Frost?" I guessed. Suddenly, I felt another body behind me and a head hovering over my shoulder.  
"Correct answer… Queen Elsa." A man's voice said in my ear. I slowly spun around to find a tall boy standing behind me. He had a hooked wooden staff in his hand and a hood over his head so I couldn't see his face. He was barefoot on the ice… but he still stood tall and proud.  
"I-impossible." I stuttered as I stepped back. I slipped on the ice under my feet and fell back. He quickly caught me by my waist before my head could hit the ice.  
"Possible." He simply said as he helped me stand straight. His hood fell to his shoulders and the moon shined down on his face. His hair was short and was white as snow. His eyes were big, blue… and beautiful. And his skin was so pale, it was almost as if he came from a black and white painting. I quickly released myself from his grip and stepped back.  
"No, no. This is impossible. I must've hit my head pretty hard somewhere. You don't exist!" I rambled as I walked off the ice.  
"Yes I do. How do you think I caught you?" he countered as he followed me.  
"I think I'm dreaming. That I'm just asleep in my bed right now." I guessed.  
"Well… sorry to burst your bubble but you're actually talking to Jack Frost." He answered as he grabbed my shoulder to stop me from walking.  
"You're lying. I'm just going crazy, or you're just a normal person who's trying to crack a joke." I snapped as I slapped his hand away. When our hands made contact, his hands felt colder than ice.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Then how did the lake freeze over?" he asked as his face got closer to mine.  
"I did that." I defended.  
"Then obviously you can thaw it out." He smirked as he crossed his arms.  
Maybe I will." I said as I raised a hand to thaw the ice. Nothing happened. I used both arms and all the energy I could to thaw the ice… nothing.  
"Having trouble there? Do you require some assistance? Would you like a hand from Jack Frost?" he said the more I struggled.  
"Okay smart one, let's see you try." I tried. Jack raised his hand and the ice quickly thawed out and dispersed. I stood there astonished as Jack started to chuckle.  
"Done deed." He smirked.  
"I still can't believe this." I said making my way back to the castle.  
"Well what do you want me to do? Fly across the world with you? Decorate your palace with ice? Have an undefeated snowball fight like the one you had with your sister?" he asked.  
"Wait, how on earth did you know I had a snowball fight with my sister?" I asked as I spun around. Jack hesitated… and I already knew the answer.  
"You were watching us weren't you?" I answered for him.  
"Well, it's kind of my job, you know? I have to watch people around the world. More specifically children, but yeah that's my job." He explained.  
"To do what? What is your _real_ job? Because I know your job isn't just watching people."  
"To help people have fun." He answered. He looked away from me as if he remembered something painful.  
"Okay, we were having fun? So why were you watching us?" I asked as I walked by his side.  
"You'll find the answer to that late- wait… you're talking to me." He quickly changed the subject.  
"Yes I am… so?"  
"You do believe I'm real." He answered.  
"Don't push it Frost." I said walking into the palace again.  
"Last name basis. That's cute." He said as he followed me into the halls. I spun around and pushed his chest.  
"Could you leave me alone?" I snapped.  
"Elsa?" Anna's voice came from behind me.  
"Anna, what's wrong?" I answered her.  
"I think I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?" she asked as she felt my head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"You were just talking and pushing at… well air." She explained.  
"No I wasn't." I countered.  
"Yes you were. I saw you. Who do you want to leave you alone?" she asked me.  
"Me…" Jack whispered in my ear. Jack walked up to Anna and started waving in her face. She didn't react at all. Then he tried to push her aside, but his arms went right through her. Only I saw Jack, only I could touch him. Soon my body felt heavy, my knees caved in. I fell to the floor and let my mind be dragged into a deep sleep.

_**TAAA DAAAA! YAAAYYYY THEY FINALLY METTTTT! I bet this is what you guys were actually waiting for. So yeah, here's chapter 4. I might post chapter 5 either today or tomorrow because i have my final exam tomorrow! And i'm like kinda panicking so yeah i'll just post it tomorrow. Please leave a comment to tell me what you guys think, and by all means tell what you think might happen. I'll see you guys again tomorrow (not literally since i can't actually see you) LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading ;) And for those of you who have exams like how i do, GOOD LUCK! YOU'LL DO FINE :D**_


	5. Chapter 5- Boys

I felt a huge ache on the right side of my head. Other than that, I was laying on a very soft and comfortable surface. I stirred and I realized I was in bed. My eyes squeezed shut, then opened. I was in my room… was it really all a dream? I sat up and winced at the pounding in my head.  
"Awake I see." A man's voice said at my bedside. I turned my head to see who it was. The first thing I saw was white hair and pale skin.  
"Nope, I'm still dreaming." I said as I held the side of my head. "What happened?"  
"Well, you fainted and I thing you hit your head fairly hard on the floor. Your sister freaked out, then some guy came in and carried you in here." Jack explained.  
"So… who carried me in here?"  
"Some guy. Brown hair, blue eyes, somewhat broad." He described,  
"Julian?" I guessed.  
"That's it! Anna said his name, but I just forgot."  
"Oh…" I thought of the possibility of Julian carrying me into my room. "Well where is he now?"  
"He went to get something. Maybe cloth or water, or whatever." Jack said as he leaned on his staff.  
"I see." I replied. "So… I'm not dreaming?"  
"Far from it Ica. (ice-ah)" he said.  
"Ica?"  
"You're Elsa, and you can control ice. Ica." He explained.  
"So what? Can I call you Frosty?" I teased.  
"I prefer Frost, but I guess you can call me that."  
"Yeah, Frost is better. Frost it is then." I confirmed. Just as Jack was going to say something, the door opened. Julian emerged from the doorway holding a bowl.  
"Oh, you're awake." He said as he shut the door.  
"Yeah. Good, um… morning?"  
"Still evening. You've only been out for an hour." Julian explained as he walked to the left said of my bed… Jack stared him down intently on the right side.  
"What's the bowl for?" I asked. Julian sat down and set the bowl on the bedside table. He took a soaked towel from the bowl and wrung it out.  
"This. You hit your head pretty hard and I figured that your head might've been aching by now." He said as he pressed the cloth to the side of my head. The pounding slowly began to numb the harder I pressed the towel to my head.  
"Wow." I sighed in relief. "How did you learn remedies like this?"  
"I've had my share of hitting my head on hard surfaces. The skin on my head even cut open a few times." He admitted.  
"Well that explains your longer hair." I said smiling at him. "Hide the scars that came from getting your head smashed."  
"Finally! A girl who I didn't have to explain my hair to." He chuckled.  
"Flirting when you have company beside you… kind of rude don't you think?" Jack interrupted.  
"Not when you aren't seen by anyone," I said through my teeh.  
"What was that?" Julian asked.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." I waved it off.  
"Are you sure you're alright? I could heat the towel again for you if you'd like." Julian offered.  
"Oh, uh.. sure." I said handing him the cloth. He went to soak the cloth again, but Jack pointed at the bowl before the cloth went in. I felt a cold air whiz by my chet, I knew what he was doing.  
"Oh jeez. The water's cold already." He said. "Sorry. I'll have to replace it." And with that he took the bowl and walked out of my room. I turned to Jack.  
"Really Frost? Couldn't stand us being nice to each other?" I scolded him.  
"You were flat out ignoring me. Plus I might've hurled if you two kept going."  
"What are you talking about? Nothing was happening." I asked.  
"Sure 'nothing'. A stranger bringing hot water for your head. The way he smiles at you to charm you. He just wants a kiss tonight… maybe more." Jack explained.  
"First of all, I would never let that happen. Second, why do you care?" I snapped.  
"I don't care, I'm just saying." He stated.  
"My lord you're annoying." I said as I dropped my head into my knees.  
"What? You want me to leave?" Jack asked.  
"Well I wouldn't mind it." I responded.  
"Well then Ica. Just so you're extra annoyed, I'm going to stay." Jack announced as he plopped down on my bed.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like aren't you supposed to bring winter to some parts of the world?"  
"Sorry Ice. I only bring blizzards and frost. Plus I'm here for two reasons." Jack said.  
"And those would be?"  
"Classified. Secret. Not to be heard by human ears." He said as he walked around the bed.  
"Dear lord do you really have to stay with me the whole time?" I asked as I flopped back onto the pillows. Before Jack could answer mu question, Julian walked in with the bowl of hot water and another towel.  
"Sorry. It took longer than I expected. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone." He said as he took the left side of the bed again.  
"It's fine, I'm used to being alone." I said as I sat up. I swear I heard Jack muttered something to himself. Either I imagined it or he really said-  
"But you were never alone…"

**_IMMMMM FREEEEEEEE! yeah hey guys. So i'm done my exams which means i'll be able to write a shizz load more. I'm really excited and soo happy... so yeah. I just wanted you all to know that i've been reading all of your comments and i just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your comments really got me through my exam period because they just got me really happy. Like i'm sure that i cried when reading all of them... yeah. So thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i really want to know what you think. To all of you people who have exams still, GOOD LUCK! I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6- Please

That night I kept talking to Julian (with Jack in the room). I told Anna to be my proxy for the ball, which basically means she would just say hello to people who came in and talk to a few other people. Hopefully she was doing okay, so I got up to go and check on her.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Julian asked as I got off the bed.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to check on Anna." I assured him. He helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist to give me support as I walked to the ball room.  
"Would you like my walking stick Madame?" Jack asked. "Or are you going to continue to use the log to hold you up?" I ignored that comment and walked into the ball room. I searched the crowd to see Anna talking to a Lord of Wellington.  
"Elsa!" she called when she saw me.  
"Hey. How are you holding up?" I asked her.  
"It's okay. I was told a few minutes ago the trade was complete. People are free to go now." She explained. "How are you doing? That's the question."  
"Oh I'm okay. I just thought I saw a ghost or something back there." I lied, and Jack snorted.  
"Have any idea who the ghost was?" Julian asked.  
"Uh… I don't know." I lied again. "All I know is thaaat I saw a man's ghost or something."  
"Maybe he'll go away soon." Anna suggested.  
"Hopefully." I agreed.  
"Not a chance." Jack countered. I swept my foot back and kicked his shin with my heel.  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shin. I tried my best to keep my attention on Anna and keep smiling.  
"Oh, right. I should check my crew' see if everything's okay. We have to head out to another island in the morning before we journey home." Julian excused himself. "Will you be alright?" he asked me.  
"I'll be fine. I didn't break my bones, so don't worry about me." I assured him. He turned to Anna.  
"Find me if anything happens." He pleaded.  
"Will do." Anna agreed with a few giggles in her response. Before Julian departed, he took my hand.  
"You My Lady, I will never stop worrying about." He said looking into my eyes and kissing the top of my hand. Anna tried to contain her joy, but I saw Jack in the corner of my eye making gagging faces. When Julian walked away, Anna let out her excitement.  
"Oh my god Elsa!" she squealed.  
"What?"  
"He likes you. Like really, really likes you!" she shrieked as she was freaking out.  
"You shoulda seen him when they were in her room. He liked her more than you'd like to see." Jack teased as he walked around Anna.  
"Stop." I sneered at him. He held up his hands and gave a face saying 'Hey it's true'. Anna on the other hand was still freaking out, so I put my hands on her shoulders.  
"Anna, calm down. You're getting excited over nothing." I said in a calm voice.  
"Why are you saying that finding love is 'nothing'?"  
"Anna! I don't love him!" I ensured.  
"Ouch. That's gonna be heart breaking for him." Jack said as he twirled his staff. Crap I forgot he was still here.  
"Why do you keep shutting people out?" Anna demanded an answer.  
"It's none of your business. It's just for the best." I said simply.  
"You won't know until you try." Anna pointed out.  
"Anna…" I started to reason with her.  
"Please. Just try for me. I just want you to be happy." Anna pleaded. She put her hands together and gave me her puppy dog face she would always use.  
"… fine." I gave in.  
"Yay!" Anna exclaimed. Jack started laughing so hard he fell on the floor. I shot him a death glare when he got up.  
"Elsa? What do you have against the Thane of Nalgia?" Anna whispered to me.  
"What?"  
"You're shooting him daggers." She explained.  
"I wasn't!" I defended.  
"Yes you were." Jack whispered from behind me. I jumped forward.  
"I really need to put a bell on you." I told him.  
"On who?" Anna asked. "Elsa are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I assured her again.  
"Worrying about you became my new job. You were just saying to nothing that you needed to put a bell on it." Anna explained.  
"Actually. I think I need some fresh air." I suggested.  
"You go. I'll stay here and keep things in order." Anna offered.  
"Thank you." I said. I made my way to the balcony with Jack not too far behind me. When we were both alone on the balcony I shut the doors for some privacy.  
"Okay, what is up with you?" I snapped and Jack and stomped towards him.  
"Oh come on! What did I do?" he said chuckling.  
"You're making me seem like I'm going crazy in front of all those people." I sneered.  
"Actually, you're making yourself look crazy. I'm just having fun."  
"Making me look like I've gone insane." I added.  
"Well I'm sorry if I find it funny that your sister has you wrapped around her finger." He admitted.  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!" You gave in almost immediately. And you gave in to the puppy dog face." He reasoned, but then started laughing. I tried my best to keep my angry face on, but the more I thought about how right he was, the more I wanted to laugh. I snorted, which made Jack laugh even harder. I couldn't control my own laughter, so I fell on my knees and began laughing myself. I laughed so hard that my sides and cheeks began to hut.  
"Oh my god, why do I give in?!" I said as we started to calm down.  
"I don't know. That's just what happens." He said as he leaned on the railing. We both sat on the balconey in silence for a moment. Oddly, it was comfortable.  
"Um, we should probably get back." I suggested.  
"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

**_HELLLLOOOOOOO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it. I may or may not post chapter 7 tonight, but we'll see. I have no clue how many times i've said this but, I Love You ALL! LIKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! i went to bed with a smile on my face because i read through some of the nice thing's you've been saying... like yeah i've never gotten this big of a response so early into the story. I guess that means you guys really do love it... and if you love it now, then you'll be surprised what i have coming up for you guys later ;) Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter or this story in general. I'm trying to improve my writing so it shallst become hella better... and yeah. I Love You! Happy Reading ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7- Fresh

A ray of sun was what disturbed me from my beautiful slumber. It shown down directly on my eyes blinding me when I opened them. I groaned as I rolled over to the other side of the bed. My hand hung over the edge, but it came in contact with something soft. My fingers moved around the surface to see what it was… hair?  
"Mmm, that feels nice." A deep voice said as I pressed my fingertips harder into what I assumed was a scalp. I opened one eye and peered over the other side of the bed to see who or what was on the floor.  
"Hey, why'd you stop?" Jack groaned as he was finally waking up. I shrieked and unexpectedly toppled over the other side of the bed and onto the floor.  
"Ica!" Jack exclaimed. He jumped on my bed and crawled to the other side to see me. "Are you okay?" I scrambled to my feet to meet his level.  
"What are you doing in my room?!" I practically screamed.  
"You said I could sleep in here last night… remember?" he replied.  
"I never said that Frost."  
"Yes you did." He countered. "Right before you knocked out, you said I could sleep here as long as I wasn't on the bed… Then again you were practically half asleep."  
"Yes, half asleep. Meaning I didn't know what I was doing or saying." I defended.  
"Half asleep, meaning you were half conscious." He teased. I think he got my mood because he stopped smiling and he sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry. You really did say that as I was about to leave. I was actually going to leave, but I needed to talk to you." He admitted.  
"I'm listening." I said as I crossed my arms. Jack got off the bed and looked me in the eye.  
"Okay, I know yesterday I didn't give off the greatest first impression. I know I did come to you as a surprise, but I am here for a reason. A reason I can't tell you, the less you know the better." He explained.  
"Okay."  
"So, since I may be here for some time, I want for whatever this is to start over." He said as he made gestures towards me and him.  
"So you want a fresh start?" I clarified.  
"It would be nice." He nodded and he scratched the back of his head. His apologetic face looked so god damn adorable.  
"I'd like that." I agreed. He gave me a sweet crooked smile which made me smile too.  
"And I just realized that I'm a sucker for nice smiled." I laughed at myself.  
"I realized that too. Maybe I should smile around you more often." He winked.  
"Don't push it Frost." I smirked. I crawled back onto the bed. Jack sat cross legged beside me.  
"What are you doing today?" he asked me.  
"Well I plan to do what I've been doing for the past few days… paper work." I admitted.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep. I'm very excited about it." I said sarcastically as I began to stretch.  
"You're the Queen. Aren't you just supposed to attend parties and represent your country?"  
"No. Why do so many people think that?" I pondered. "We actually have more responsibilities than we had before as princesses."  
"Bet you wish Anna could take this job." Jack said as he rolled onto his stomach.  
"Sometimes, but I don't want her free spirit to dim." I explained.  
"What about your free spirit?" Jack asked.  
"Mine dimmed a long time ago." I simply said. He looked at me sympathetically.  
"You can always get it back." He pointed out.  
"Yeah, but it's going to take a whole lot of work." I added.  
"I could help with that." He offered with a small smile. I didn't answer because I heard someone knock on my door.  
"Come on." I said. The door opened and I saw a small white figure walk towards the bed.  
"Good morning Elsa." Olaf greeted.  
"Good morning Olaf." I smiled.  
"You made a talking snowman? Impressive." Jack observed Olaf. Olaf stopped looking at me and checked beside me.  
"Oh you have a boy here? I'm sorry." Olaf apologized as he climbed on my bed.  
"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Olaf said the Jack and he stuck his hand out. Jack took it.  
"Nice to meet you. Jack Frost." He introduced himself.  
"Wait, Olaf? You can see him?" I asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
"And you can hear and touch him?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"How? Anna can't, Kristoff can't, nobody from the ball could." I explained.  
"I think it's because you created him." Jack explained. "Someone explained it to me awhile back, probably Sandy or North. Whatever you create, you give a little of yourself too. Everything you believe, everything you've seen, Olaf probably believes and sees too."  
"Wow, he's smart." Olaf interjected. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
"What? No, no. We just met yesterday." I said,  
"But Anna said you have a boyfriend, and that you met him last night." Olaf replied.  
"Julian?" Jack and I guessed in unison.  
"That's him name! I just forgot." Olaf chuckled.  
"Oh I like him." Jack said patting Olaf on the head.  
"Julian is not my boyfriend! Why can't you guys understand that?"  
"Because of last night." Jack answered. Olaf nodded in agreement.  
"Olaf, you weren't even there." I snapped.  
"Even if I wasn't there Anna told me everything. So it's almost like I was." He explained.  
"I have to set things straight with Anna today." I groaned as I put my head in my hands.  
"Right, tell Anna Julian is not Elsa's boyfriend, Jack is." Olaf said to himself.  
"No! Just- Never mind…Olaf, could you get out?" I asked "I need to change."  
"Okay. Do you want me to tell Anna for you?" he asked as he climbed off my bed.  
"No!... just wait for me outside. I'll be there in a bit." I commanded.  
"Alrighty Your Highness." He bowed before he left the room.  
"What a nice guy." Jack smiled.  
"Yes he is… now could you leave? Please? I have to get ready." I asked getting off my bed.  
"Mmm…" he thought about it. I picked up my pillow and slammed it into him.  
"Alright, alright." He laughed getting up. "I'll see you later then."  
"Um… sure." I nodded, but I didn't really want to go through last night again. Jack walked to my window and I walked towards him. I opened my window to access the balcony and he walked on. Jack turned to face me before he left.  
"I feel like I have to say a proper farewell to the Queen." Jack realized.  
"You don't have to." I said raising my hands.  
"Well I have to be polite, so" he said taking my hand in his cold one. He bowed to me and looked me in the eye.  
"Farewell Queen Elsa." He said before I felt his cold lips touch the top of my hand. I felt myself getting goosebumps ant his surprising gesture. Before I knew it he jumped and flew off the balcony, leaving me there in a slight daze.

**_Heeyyyy guys! I hope you liked this chapter, because i did. I basically have a week off, so i'm gonna try to post as much as i can. i know this kinda came late, and i'm sorry! I had a bit of stuff to do... yeah. Tell me how i did so i can do better for you guys :) I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**

P.S- sorry for any mistakes, i didn't have time to edit... i'll edit everything at the end. :)


	8. Chapter 8- Talks

"Elsa? Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked me for the hundredth time.  
"Yes Anna. I'm fine." I replied. "Why do you keep asking me?"  
"Because you're not talking, you're just pushing your food around, and you keep smiling when you look at your hand." Anna observed.  
"Well I'm sorry if I woke up in a good mood." I giggled.  
"Thinking about Julian?" Anna squealed. I sighed.  
"No Anna. And can you stop telling people that he's my boyfriend? Because he's not." I stated.  
"In my defense I only told Olaf… and Kristoff… and a few other people." Anna muttered.  
"Anna!" I fumed.  
"I'm sorry!" Anna apologized "It just looked like things were going so well between you two."  
"Well they were going okay, but he's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.  
"Okay, okay." Anna said as she raised her hands to surrender. I sighed.  
"And I don't plan on getting one soon." I added.  
"Elsa…" Anna started, but she didn't finish. She didn't know what to say. I just decided to change the subject.  
"Did you have fun last night?" I asked. We conversed about the party for a bit. She told me all about the Dukes and Lords. Most of them were old men, others were apparently very cute; her words not mine. Anna then told me a few of them requested to meet with me.  
"Did they give you a specific date? Do you remember who asked?" I asked.  
"I know who asked, they just didn't give a specific date." She replied.  
"Alright." I said wiping my mouth. "Just write a list of who requested a meeting and send it down to me. I have to organize some other things."  
"Are you seriously going to do work?" Anna asked as I got up.  
"It's not like I'd like it." I replied. "I'll be in the study if you need anything."  
"Okay, I'm going out with Kristoff today anyway."  
"Could you take Olaf too?" I requested. "I think he's bored."  
"Sure." She nodded. I said my farewell and walked to the study. As I made my way, I realized it was getting colder the closer I got to the study. I touched the door handle and I nearly gasped because it was ice cold.  
"Please no…" I pleaded as I opened the door. The sight I saw was what I didn't need right now. Jack was sitting at my desk with his feet up. He was reading the Jack Frost fairy-tale that I left there the night before. He was smiling to himself as he turned the pages… Oh yeah, and it was also snowing in the room. Plus there was frost covering the windows and all the wooden surfaces in the room.  
"These writers seriously need to know how I really am. Like this is ridiculous. I'm not an elf!" he chuckled to himself as he turned the page.  
"Why are you here?" I groaned as I shut the door.  
"I said I would be here later didn't i? Well right now is later." He explained as he looked up from the book.  
"And the snow? Could you explain that to me?" I asked making my way to the desk.  
"Sorry, sometimes my power is controlled by my mood." He admitted. "I'm pretty happy and amused right now, so it started snowing."  
"That's like me too. But when I love something the ice usually thaws out." I explained to him. Jack set the book down and got up from the chair.  
"Tell me what you have to do in here again." Jack requested.  
"Why do you-?"  
"Just tell me." He cut me off.  
"Um… organize trades, treaties and write letters to the Kings and Queens of other countries." I responded as I walked behind the desk. I was going to sit down, but Jack stopped me.  
"My lord that's boring. What would you rather be doing?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.  
"I don't know. Maybe skate around, have a snowball fight, build a snowman, maybe even go on a sled ride." I admitted. I set my papers out on the desk. I began sorting through them, but Jack kept switching the piles around and moving the papers I really needed.  
"Jack!" I fumed. "I need to do this."  
What happened to you Elsa? You used to be so free spirited. You would even be excited when your sister would ask you to play, and nobody is excited to play with their sibling." Jack pointed out and he kept messing up my papers.  
"I became Queen. My parents shut me out from the world since I was 7." I countered.  
"Don't you ever wish you had your old spirit back?" He asked. I already knew the answer to that. I've thought about that ever since I became the Queen.  
"Yes." I admitted. Then Jack did something I didn't expect to happen. He took my hand and led me to the door.  
"Let's go."

**_BAMMM! Heyyy guys! Sorry bout that teeny cliffhanger, but yeah i have some tings planned for the next chapter. If you're still reading this story, i love you! I know there are some people that already dropped out and gave up, so props to you if you're still with me. Feedback is always appreciated cause it helps me mature and improve. So yeah... I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9- Free

Jack opened the door and practically dragged me through the hall despite my protests.  
"Jack" I hissed. "Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see when we get there." He said really quickly. He dragged me around a few more turns until he found and entrance to a balcony. He pulled open the door and practically carried me outside.  
"Wow, you really like balconies." I realized. He smirked as he shut the doors.  
"There's a reason why I like them." He said.  
"So… what are we doing here?" I asked. Jack came up to me.  
"This." He stated as he scooped me up off the ground and into his arms. My instincts forced me to wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Oh my god! What are you-?"  
"How much do you trust me right now?" he cut me off again as he looked me in the eye.  
"Um… I don't know. I guess I have to since I have no choice." I replied.  
"Good. Hold on to me." Was the last thing he said before he started running,  
"Jack? What are-?" I was cut off again because I started screaming. Jack jumped up and he flew into the air with me in his arms. I felt him tighten his grip around my legs and my back while my arms wrapped tighter around his neck. I kept my eyes shut since I was too afraid of what I might see.  
"Elsa, it's okay." Jack assured me. "You can open your eyes."  
"I'm going to fall!" I shrieked. I felt him chuckle.  
"I'll never let you fall." He whispered in my ear. I could hear the sincerity in his voice… he would never allow me to fall.  
"Come on." He encouraged. "Let me see your eyes." I slowly forced my eyelids open and I gasped at the wonderful sight. We were flying over Arendelle. We were high enough to look like birds to citizens, so nobody realized that the queen was soaring above their heads. I'm not going to lie, it was breath takingly beautiful.  
"Wow." I gasped as I tightened my grip around him.  
"It's not so bad you see?" he pointed out.  
"Yeah, I've never seen Arendelle like this. Only in maps and on the ground."  
"Well I didn't take you up here just to see the view." He admitted. "Hang on."  
"Wait, what?" As soon as those words left my mouth, we zoomed in the sky at an alarming speed. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and Jack kept his eyes in front of him. The ground was coming up close, and Jack stood up right so his feet landed on the grass.  
"Okay, we're here." Jack said as he set my feet on the ground. Even though he set me down, I still clung to him and put my head in his chest. I was still shaking from what just happened before.  
"Ica?"  
"Just give me a minute." I said into his hoodie. I felt him nod, but he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his hands rub my back and the side of my arms to help calm me down.  
"I'm sorry. I should've asked you before-"  
"It's okay." I cut him off. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to do that." I looked up to meet his gaze. Even though his touch was usually cold, it was very comfortable. Actually everything was fairly comfortable. The way my body kind of fit his like a piece of a missing puzzle. The way his hands rested nicely on my hips… the way his eyes gazed into mine…  
"Are you okay now?" he asked me.  
"Um… yeah." I replied as I pulled myself away from him.  
"Okay. Well, we're here!" he exclaimed as he gestured to the area around us. We were at the bottom of the North Mountain. The bottom was like a borderline between spring and winter. Right now, I was on the spring side.  
"You coming?" Jack asked as he stretched his hand to me.  
"Why are we here Jack?" I wondered as I took his hand.  
"Just trust me." He said as he led me up the mountain. When we were about a castle's height up the mountain, we stopped. My feet were buried in snow and the cold air began to seep through the pores of my clothing.  
"Here. No, let's see what you can do." Jack smirked as he backed away from me.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Let me see what you can do." Jack repeated.  
"You're absurd!" I exclaimed. "I already know what I'm capable of!"  
"But your powers have gotten stronger and will only continue to grow." Jack reminded me. "And you let fear control you back then as well. What can you do without fear?" he leaned on his staff and faced me.  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
"Just let it go! Be free!" he encouraged.  
"Jack… I don't know."  
"Come on! What's the worst that can happen? I'll do what I can to stop you if it does get too hectic. You did it once before. Why can't you do it again?"  
"You don't understand Jack. That was when I ran away. I'm the Queen now. I have duties and responsibilities. My people look up to me and expect a leader, not anything less. I can't be free anymore." I ranted.  
"Yes, they're looking for a leader, someone to look up to. That means they're going to follow you as an example. Yes you have duties and responsibilities, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with it. Your people want you to be happy and free, so why don't you deliver?" he pointed out.  
"Well it isn't that easy." I said falling to my knees. Jack sighed. He stretched his hand out and blew into his palm. A glowing snowball was created in his hand, and he tossed it up.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he caught it in his palm.  
"I didn't want to do this." He teased. Before I knew it, Jack whipped the snowball at me. My arms raised to block it, but it landed on my chest. I felt a feeling rise up, so I stood expecting to yell. Instead a rush of happiness spread inside me, and I started giggling.  
"What- did- you- do?" I said between laughs. Jack readied another snowball with a smile.  
"Hey that wasn't the only one." He smirked as he tossed the ball of ice in the air. I quickly created a snowball in my hand.  
"Bring it on." I challenged. I whipped the snowball and it hit Jack square in the chest.  
"Oh, it's on." He teased as he chased me. We kept throwing snowballs as we ran up the mountain. Not long after, we weren't running up but straight.  
"Plateau!" I warned Jack. The plateau had rocks the size of trees scattered all over and a lake in the centre. I ran behind the rocks to take cover.  
"Now we're talking." I heard Jack say from the other side of the rock. The crunching of snow alerted me that he was coming. Quickly I formed a panel of ice my height to block what was going to come. The crunching stopped, so I leaped and started running. Jack's snowballs hit my shield of ice.  
"Hey! No fair!" Jack chuckled. I just kept running. I threw my shield aside and ran onto the lake. Jack came not too far behind me.  
"This can go on for a while." I pointed out.  
"Shall we put this battle on hols My Lady?" Jack suggested.  
"I think that would be most wise Mr. Frost." I played along. I stuck my hand out for a deal. Jack however had other plans. He took my hand and shook it, then twirled me around and brought me towards him. When I stopped, Jack was pressed right up against me; his hand in mine, and his other on my hip.  
"May I have this dance Queen Ica?" he smirked. I pulled away.  
"Um- I don't dance." I admitted.  
"Neither do I." he said as he placed my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my hip. I didn't stop him… I followed his moved and yes we danced on the ice. With the wind zipping by with every movement I felt as if I was flying again… Only this time my breath taking view was Jack. The way his hair blew in the wind. The way his cold hand felt in mine. The way he hummed to a song so we had some sort of rhythm to dance with. The way he smiled when he looked into my eyes. Everything was breath taking. Neither of us were paying attention, and we tripped and fell on the edge of the lake. I fell on the snow… with Jack on top of me.  
"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Jack panicked. I giggled.  
"I've never felt better." I exhaled. "Thank you."  
"I was happy to do it." Jack answered. It was then when I realized that our legs were intertwined, his body was lightly on top of mine, and out faces were only inches apart. Neither of us said anything for a little while. We just looked at each other in silence… then his fingers traced my jaw… and my hands found its way into his soft hair. I felt his fingers take my chin and tilted my head up. Jack leaned in, and I did the same, then…-  
_No Elsa! Stop_. I said to myself. I pulled away from him, and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Um… we should get back." I murmured. Jack looked away and nodded.  
"Yeah, they're probably looking for the Queen…"

**_HEYYYY! I'm sooo sorry for not posting yesterday. i actually felt like crap, so to make up for it i tried to make this chapter as long as i could. So yeah i hope you enjoyed it ;) I'm going to let you guys know now that since i'm starting school on friday (wahhhhhhhh! I don't wannaaaa!) i'm going to be posting wayy less. Even though i really don't want to, i was thinking that i may post on the weekends... and maybe a few times in between. so yeah that's gonna happen. And i just wanted you guys to know that your comments encourage me to continue writing for you, and give you more chapters like this (meaning getting feels... i got feels writing this chapter). I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, i'll edit it later. I Love You All! Happy Reading ;) _**


	10. Chapter 10- Blue

Jack flew me back to the palace. Instead of carrying me bridal- style like last time, he held me by my waist so it actually felt as if I was soaring through the sky. To be completely honest right now, I just fell in love with the feeling; Jack's arms around me, his head hovering over my shoulder, my arms out like a bird's wings, feeling the cool wind against my neck and chest.  
"I could get used to this." Jack murmured in my ear.  
"Don't push it Frost." I smirked… even though I could get used to it too. I felt his grip tighten around my waist as the balcony came into view. He switched to a standing position so or feet would land on the ground smoothly. However my knees decided to buckle and I collapsed. Jack swiftly turned me around so I would have landed on my back instead of my face. But then he maneuvered us so he landed on the ground instead of me. We landed and slid across the balcony until we stopped. I sat up so I was now straddling Jack with my hands on his chest.  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" I asked as shifted my weight so I wasn't completely on him. Jack groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I'll live. Better me than you right?" he joked.  
"But you hit your head pretty hard on the ground." I protested as I reached to see his head. Jack grabbed my wrist before I could even touch him.  
"Hey. I'll be fine." He assured me as he touched the back of his head again. "I am immortal you know." But then he moved his hand away, and a blue fluid was spread all over his fingers and palm.  
"What's that?" I panicked.  
"Nothing, it's just a small bump." He groaned.  
"It's blood isn't it?" his silence answered my question. On impulse I got up and dragged him with me.  
"It's no big deal." Jack began.  
"No! It's a huge deal Jack!" I countered. I led him through the hallways and towards the nearest washroom. I shoved him through the doorway and practically slammed the door behind us.  
"Ica, you're over reacting." He smirked. I grabbed a towel and held it to Jack's head. He winced as I felt the warm liquid spread on my fingers.  
"Oh yes, I'm over reacting." I sarcastically said as I pressed the towel harder into his head.  
"I'm serious Jack, this isn't good." I said as I switched the now soaked towel with a fresh one. His cold hand went behind his head and came down on top of mine.  
"I'm okay, I promise. I just have to wait for the bleeding to stop." He explained.  
"Maybe you should lay down for a bit." I suggested.  
"I think that is most wise." He agreed. I removed my hand so he could hold the towel himself. I opened the door and made my way to my room as quietly as I could. Jack instantly went to the bed while I grabbed some fresh towels and a small bowl of water. Jack sat on the edge of the bed like he would break something just by touching it.  
"You know you can actually lay your head in the pillows." I told him as I wrung out a towel.  
"Well I wouldn't want to mess up your pillows." He defended.  
"I'll just have them replaced." I explained as I sat beside him.  
"Lie down." I ordered him. "Head in pillows." Jack lay across my bed, and winced as he slowly put his head down. I quickly replaced the towel in his hand with a clean and warm one. Jack let out a tiny moan as he relaxed.  
"This really does feel nice." He sighed. Jack fully relaxed and shut his eyes. He just looked so strong, peaceful and carefree that he put a smile on my face. I glanced at the towel in my hand. It was fully drenched in blue liquid, and it made me sick to my stomach knowing all of it was Jack's blood.  
"I thought immortal's can't die." I said trying to keep my voice straight. Jack chuckled as I tried to wash out the blood.  
"Well we are superior, and we do have magical powers. That doesn't mean we can't get a few bumps and bruises." He explained.  
"How is this bumps and bruises?!" I exclaimed as I held the towel up so he could see.  
"For you it's not, but for us it is." Jack said as he sat up. I quickly pushed him back down.  
"I'm fine." He insisted.  
"No you're not." I argued. "You're-"  
"Not bleeding anymore." Jack interrupted. He removed the towel from his head and handed me the cloth. There was almost no blue on the white surface. I felt behind Jack's head, there was no longer a wet surface on his head. I started giggling and shaking my head in disbelief. Jack started laughing at me for my reaction  
"So you're a healer now?" I joked.  
"Well if I was hit with an immortal weapon, I wouldn't heal as quickly. I'd probably heal like how you would from a regular injury." Jack explained as he sat cross- legged.  
"Well what if I was hit with an immortal weapon?" I curiously asked.  
"Well if a human was hit, it's almost certain death." Jack said nonchalantly. I felt my blood run cold, and Jack saw my new facial expression.  
"Ica… I'm sorry. That was really blunt of me." Jack apologized. I stayed silent as I climbed on the bed. I took his cold hands into mine and looked him in the eyes.  
"Stop apologizing for stupid things. I wanted an answer to a question and you gave it. That's all that happened." I told him. "… but I recommend that you don't talk about that kind of stuff when I'm around."  
"Noted." He agreed. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna called.  
"I'm here." I answered turning towards the door. Anna let herself in.  
"I've been looking all over for you." She said as she walked up to the bed. "You said you would be in the study."  
"I- uh… guess I got side tracked and came in here." I lied. Jack smirked.  
"You're missing a few events there Ice." He teased. I ignore him and just focused on Anna. You'd think I would have gotten used to his comments like that when others couldn't see him, but it's difficult when Jack gets close enough that I could feel his breathing on my skin.  
"Okay, here's the list you wanted. I forgot some dates, but all the people are on there." Anna interrupted my trance as she handed me a piece of paper.  
"Thank you." I said as I took it from her. As I was reading it, I saw Anna's smile in the corner of my eye.  
"What is it Anna?" I asked looking up from the list.  
"I just remembered why it was so important for me to find you." Anna recalled.  
"And it wasn't the list?..."  
"No." Anna answered. "There's a demand for a meeting with you."  
"Okay, I'll set one up-"  
"Right now." Anna interrupted. "As in they're waiting for you in the foyer."  
"Anna-"  
"They said it wouldn't take too long. Just have the meeting." Anna pleaded. "Or else they'll never leave." I nodded in agreement before she left the room.  
"I'm sorry, but you gotta get out of her finger." Jack teased. I playfully slapped his arm.  
"I will eventually." I answered as we both got off the bed.  
"Yeah right. I bet you like it a little bit. I bet it makes your job easier, so you secretly plead to stay wrapped around your sister's finger." Jack nudged me.  
"Yeah, you got me." I said sarcastically. We walked towards the foyer exchanging laughs along the way.  
"You're so weird." I said to Jack.  
"Who is?" a voice said in front of us. Jack and I both looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned to see the owner of the voice; Longer brown hair, broad shoulders and blue eyes.  
"Julian?"

**_Heeyyyyyyy! I'm so sorry for this being late. I'll do my best to post again tomorrow to make it up to you guys. But as i said, i may only be posting on the weekends now, but i might post more than one chapter per weekend. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it's almost 12 am right now, and i just wanted to post it. Hence forth i had no time to edit this chapter. I also want you guys to take note of this chapter because it'll be more important later on... sorry if it was kinda graphic for you. Nonetheless i hope you enjoyed it (and i just realized the way i was talking just then... odd. i shallst use it more often). And i just wanted to ask you guys something. Where are you guys from? I realized a few days ago that this is view world wide. SOO in the next couple of chapters, i may use the destinations you give me :) Leave a comment down below if you'd like, or message me if you'd prefer that. Feedback is always appreciated :) I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11- Meeting

"My Lady." Julian greeted as he got down on one knee. I snapped out of my shock trance and walked up towards his bent figure. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"I thought I told you to call me Elsa last night." I smiled. He stood up so I came in contact with his ocean orbs.  
"Well today's a new day. So I shall address you with formal titles until you tell me otherwise." Julian winked. I looked down at the ground and giggled.  
"You may call me Elsa in my presence from now until eternity." I stated.  
"Jackass." Jack smirked. "Making me feel low for not making Ica have to say I can call her 'Ica' out loud."  
"What brings you back to Arendelle?" I asked Julian and ignored Jack. "As I recall you departed from our docks last night and set sail to Weslay."  
"My ship departed. I decided to stay behind." He explained.  
"For what good reason?"  
"Unfortunately I have more business to take care of." He answered.  
"I have not heard of any other business with any lords or dukes." I recalled.  
"Ah, you wouldn't have. You see Elsa, you are the business I have to take care of." Julian let out. I felt my eyes go wide and a gap form between my lips. My heart grew warm, but the heat from my fingertips started to fade away.  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked.  
"I decided to stay for you… As well as the actual business I need to take care of in this area, but that's more personal business." Julian explained.  
"Would you care to describe your personal business before this meeting is dismissed?" I inquired with a small smile.  
"Are you seriously rejecting the guy right here right now?" Jack murmured. "That's pretty harsh Ice. Reject a guy before he even asked you out."  
"Who's side are you on?" I sneered though my teeth as I whipped my head around to look at Jack.  
"Sorry?" Julian asked. I turned back to him.  
"I apologize, I believe someone was eavesdropping on us." I lied.  
"It's quite alright. Shall we got to someplace else for a more private meeting?" Julian suggested.  
"I think that would be most wise." I agreed. "Follow me." I said as I led him though the hallways to get to the study. The journey to the new room was mostly silent. There was an occasional question from Julian asking about the pieces of art hanging on the walls or the architecture of the palace.  
"Majority of the paintings on the walls were chosen by my mother. She wasn't very fond of empty halls." I explained to him as we came across a winter landscape. It was of a young couple under an old willow tree. They were holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes. What always seemed to make me smile was that they were in the middle of what seemed to be a storm; it shows that they loved each other no matter where they were.  
"Your mother had very interesting taste." He said as he admired the portrait. "The amount of detail in this painting is truly remarkable."  
"Is this gonna be like last night? I don't think I can handle another sight like that again." Jack teased.  
"Then you don't have to watch." I said through my teeth. "You can go. I'll find you when this is over."  
"Me? Leave? You should know that isn't really an option in this situation." Jack said as he floated beside me. Thank the lord Julian was busy muttering to himself about the strokes and colours. Otherwise he would have seen me punch air/ Jack's chest.  
"Just five minutes." I pleaded. He looked me in the eye, and I tried to pull a puppy dog face.  
"Fine." Jack sighed. "But don't ever make that face again. You look ridiculous."  
"Deal." I smirked. Jack then did something I'd never expect him to do. He took my cheek in his palm and lightly pressed his cold lips to my forehead. Jack then swiftly flew past Julian and I, and maneuvered out the window. I watched him fly away like a bird… he'd most likely do laps around the castle while I speak with Julian.  
"Come." I said as I led Julian inside the study. I shut the door behind us.  
"Wow, you get busy sometimes don't you?" Julian said as he observed the piles of letters and treaties scattered across my desk.  
"Yeah… I suggest next time you want a meeting that you give me a few days in advance." I joked.  
"Will do. I apologize for this visit." Julian started as he took a seat in the chair in front of my desk.  
"Go on. Tell me what this personal business is, or else I have to arrange for your journey home." I ordered as I took my seat. "If you're lucky I may even help you."  
"Alright alright." Julian began. He hesitated… what was he hiding?  
"I have to find someone in this area. My parents said it was really urgent, but they didn't give me a specific reason why." He explained.  
"I could help you. You can have access to the records of-"  
"He wouldn't have a record here I don't think." He interrupted. "But he is in this area."  
"Alright." I said. "Well I'd be happy to help you as much as I can. If you need any equipment for your journey don't hesitate to ask."  
"That's very kind of you. Thank you. I'm hoping to begin my journey tonight so I can get back here in three days time." He stated. I stood and nodded.  
"I wish you all the best." I greeted him. I was about to leave-  
"Wait. I'd like to have another meeting." Julian said grabbing my wrist.  
"When is a good time?"  
"I was thinking three days from now, at 8pm… by the stables." He demanded shyly.  
"Doesn't sound like much of a meeting." I giggled.  
"Well… it's more of a date…"

**_Heyyyyy! I know it's not the weekend, but i didn't have anything to do. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know it's shorter but the next chapter will be longer. Feedback is always appreciated :) I can't wait for your comments. And by all means tell me what you think of the characters too (more specifically Julian), as well as what you think is going to happen later on. i'll hopefully post the next chapter sooner than you think. I apologize for any grammar mistakes! I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12- Moments

"A-a-a date?" I stampered. Julian's head dropped down a tad.  
"I shouldn't have said it like that." He apologized.  
"Um…" I was speechless. The guilt inside of m flooded in as Julian looked more defeated by the second. He stood up from his seat.  
"I'm sorry-" he started.  
"I didn't say no." I interrupted him. I gave a small smile as he grin formed on his face again.  
"So… is that a yes?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head.  
"Three days. I'll meet you at the stables." I said. Julian nodded.  
"Three days." He agreed. "See you then." He left me in the study. I leaned back into the cushions of my chair and submerged myself in silence. I gave in so easily… why do I keep doing that? It's not that I didn't like Julian, I'm sure he's a great guy. I just don't see him like that. After what happened today… I don't know. I had so much fun. I was flying over Arendelle, then I was winning an epic snowball fight, then I danced over a frozen lake… all with Jack.  
Jack… his face popped into my thoughts, and now even more guilt as flooding in. I have no clue why, it's not like I have feelings for Jack. I mean we did have an amazing day, one of the best I've have in so long. That doesn't mean I had feelings for Jack… Did it?  
"Knock knock." A familiar voice said coming from the door.  
"I thought I said I'd find you later Jack." I reminded him as I sat up. He walked into the room, staff in hand. Almost immediately I felt the room's temperature drop a little bit, but it was like a nice fall breeze.  
"You did, I just saw you through the window. You were alone, so I assumed you were done with Julian." He explained.  
"So you were spying on me?" I teased.  
"I wouldn't say that… more like checking up on you." He clarified as he plopped down on the chair in front of my desk.  
"Why do you check up on me? I'm not-"  
"I told you already, it's my job at the moment." He interrupted,  
"Fine, fine. It's your job, like how mine if to take care of my people. However the major difference between our jobs is that you can't tell me about it." I sighed. "I feel like you know more about me than I know more about you."  
"Honestly, the only thing I know about you is that your name is Elsa, you're the Queen of Arendelle, you have ice powers, and you have a crazy younger sister." Jack admitted.  
"And that my first dance was with you." I added. I saw Jack's eyes widen with shock.  
"You're lying."  
"I wish I was." I confessed. "Otherwise it wouldn't sound so sad."  
"Well, I didn't know that. So now that's five things I know about you." He counted.  
"Still more than what I know about you. All I know is that your name is Jack Frost, you're the spirit of winter, you're immortal, and that you won't leave me alone." I said.  
"Well, let's devise a plan." Jack proposed. "Right now we'll play 20 questions. Do you know what that is?"  
"Don't you just ask 20 questions?"  
"See you do know. Anyway we play 20 questions and after each answer, the person who asked has to answer too." He explained.  
"So if I were to ask 'favourite colour?', you'd say yours then I'd say mine." I clarified.  
"Exactly." He nodded.  
"Alright then." I sat up straight and put my hands on the desk. "You ask first."  
"Okay… umm… birthday?" he asked.  
"December 31st."  
"December 21st." Jack answered. "That's-"  
"Winter solstice. I know." I finished. "Uh… age?"  
"I just turned 319." He smiled.  
"And I just turned 20."  
"Powers, born with? Or cursed?" he asked.  
"I was born with mine."  
"I got mine when I became immortal." He retorted.  
"You weren't a guardian before?"  
"No, I was a human before. I died saving my little sister from falling into a frozen lake, then the Man in the Moon chose me, then I woke up as Jack Frost." He described. All I could do was cry not to cry for two reasons. One was that he sacrificed his life to save someone he truly cared for. And the second was realizing that we had much more in common than I thought. Like him I did everything I could to save my little sister… from myself.  
"Ice, are you okay?" he asked as he sat on the desk and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm fine." I answered as I sniffled. "If that's your question then you have to answer it too." Jack gave a small grin.  
"I'm happy." He nodded. "Next question."  
"Cliché. Favourite colour?"  
"Blue… Like your eyes." He answered. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks turn red.  
"Sorry did I say something wrong?" Jack panicked. I shook my head.  
"Far from wrong." I giggled. "Just unexpected, but I guess I have to get used to your unexpectedness, right?"  
"Yes, you'll have to." He kidded. "Now answer the question."  
"I'd have to say bluish white… like frost." I described. "Your turn."  
"Alright. Favourite moment and why." Jack demanded.  
"Uh… that's tough. Does it have to be recent? Or through my whole life?"  
"Whole life." He ordered.  
"Okay. I'd have to say it's a three way tie. The first one was when I first used my powers to play with Anna. I remember how happy I made her when I made it snow in our room. The second was not too long ago; when I ran away after my coronation. I ran into the mountain and saw what I could do for the first time I just felt so… free." I answered. Jack nodded in understanding.  
"You forgot one moment." Jack counted. "You only said two."  
"Well, you should know what that moment is." I said.  
"Really?" I caught Jack's attention. I nodded.  
"It was earlier today, when you took me out of the palace." Jack shifted his seating position and cleared his throat.  
"You forgot the 'why' part to this question." He pointed out. I forced myself to answer the question.  
"Because you taught me how to have fun again. When I took the job as Queen, I don't get as much time to myself or with others. Whenever I want to be with Anna for a bit, she always thinks it's about something important and not just so I can be her sister." I said as I stood. Jack looked me in the eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my head into the crock of his cold neck. "Thank you for that Jack. Thank you for coming into my life." I whispered against his neck.  
"I wouldn't be here if you didn't believe in me." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "If anyone were to walk in right now, they'd see your arms wrapped around nothing but air. I'm visible only to you, you make me real. And for that I thank you." I felt his arms hold me tighter. His head rested on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine every time his cold breath came in contact with my bare skin. Having his cold body wrapped around mine was so extraordinary; I don't really know how to explain it. I felt safe in his arms, care for, promised… and loved. I inhaled and allowed his sweet natural scent fill my nose. We held our embrace for what seemed like forever, but was most likely only a few minutes. The silence broke when I spoke…  
"You have to answer the question now." I remembered.  
"Hmm?"  
"What's your favourite moment and why?" I reminded him. Jack chuckled.  
"I guess it's only fair of me to answer." He said as he lifted his head from my shoulder. He moved his arm so it curled around my legs, forcing me to sit on his lap. "Okay, I have a three way tie as well."  
"Do tell."  
"My first one is when a boy, Jamie, saw me for the first time. That was the first time someone believed in me. My second would have to be , finally becoming a Guardian. None of the others liked me before, I finally felt accepted when that happened." He answered.  
"And your third one?"  
"Would have to be when we were up in that mountain. More specifically when we were by the lake." He specified.  
"Because?" I asked him to continue. He hesitated to answer the question.  
"That's when I realized-" he started, but was cut short when he looked out the window. "What the hell?"  
I turned my head to look out the window. Everything seemed normal… except the fact that there were northern lights in the middle of the spring.  
"The sky's awake?" I wondered as I got off of Jack's lap.  
"That's what you call it?" Jack teased me as he stood up from the desk.  
"What is that?"  
"They're calling me. The Guardians I mean." He explained. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He apologized as he walked out of the study. I followed him out.  
"How long will you be? Or will you even come back here?" I asked as I walked him to the balcony.  
"Yeah, I'll be back for sure. I just don't know how long I'm going to be." Jack said opening the doors. He turned to me. "Just promise me you won't get into anything too life threatening." He pleaded.  
"I promise." I agreed. Before he walked onto the balcony I grabbed his arm.  
"Be safe okay?" I pleaded looking into his eyes.  
"You care about me." Jack stated.  
"Of course I do. Why would I not?" I said as if it was obvious. Jack bit his lip.  
"Come with me." He suggested.  
"Jack-"  
"You should come if you want to know why I'm here." He interjected. I raised my hand so I could hold his right cheek. My thumb grazed over his cheek bone, and his hand came up to meet mine.  
"Next time… if there is a next time." I promised. I went on my toes to kiss his cheek, but he tilted his head by accident and my lips connected with the corner of his mouth. In all fairness we were both surprised; I felt him tense up, and I pulled back. However just before I pulled away, I felt his lips start to kiss me back. In reality, this was probably three seconds, but to me they were three very wonderful seconds.  
"Umm…" he tried when I pulled back.  
"Come back when you can." I helped him finish his sentence. Jack nodded and took my hand in his.  
"I will." He promised before he squeezed my hand and flew off. I stood on the balcony in memory of Jack's lips touching mine. I don't know how I felt… I had butterflies in my stomach, my heart was pounding and I felt a little light headed. On top of that, I couldn't straighten my face to get rid of my grin. Anna told me once that she felt the same thing with Kristoff… no impossible. I am not in love with Jack Frost… right?

**_Ta daaaaaa! I'm sorry if you don't enjoy this chapter as much, i admit its not my best work and i'm sorry for that. Still, leave a comment telling me how i did :) You guys are hilarious you know that? Like your comments from the previous chapter made me smile (because you guys could be right or completely wrong... not spoiling anything ;)) BTW the Olympics started! If you're not into that stuff i seriously suggest you cheer for your country. It;s the one time (every few years) where countries get to show their skills Like for Canada, it's the one time where we get to kick ass (sorry other countries, but we're in winter for a good half of the year. Plus we did horrible in the summer olympics... It's our time to shine!) I apologize for spelling mistakes, i'll get someone or myself to edit this later. I dedicate this chapter to all of you who are still with me, like ILYSM (i should probs stop talking) LOL I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13- Reveal

"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna knocked on the door.  
"Hey you learned how to knock." I teased as I stopped writing a letter. Anna stepped inside to room and quietly shut the wooden door behind her.  
"So… how did it go?" Anna squealed.  
"How'd what go?"  
"Your meeting with Julian!" she jumped. Anna practically teleported in front of me, put her hands on the desk and put her face inches away from mine.  
"Tell me about it" she demanded. "Tell me everything!" She was so close to my face that I felt her breath hit my face after every word that came out of her mouth.  
"Anna calm down." I tried. "Nothing happened." Anna's eyes went wide and she plopped down on the chair closest to her.  
"You're kidding. Did you even try?" Anna groaned.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Anna looked down and waved her hands in front of my face.  
"Okay wait, wait. Start over. Tell me everything that happened starting from the beginning." She demanded. She put her elbows on the desk and propped herself up so her cheek rested in her hand. I cleared my throat as those ocean blue eyes looked deep into my soul.  
"Something happened… didn't it?" she frowned.  
"Wait what?" I was taken back.  
"Elsa, I know you. Your ears are red and it's pretty cold in here. That means that you were blushing not too long ago." Anna explained. Her hands slammed down as she gasped with excitement. "What happened between you two?!" she squealed.  
"Fine. I'll tell you." I calmed her down. Yes I was blushing, but not for the reasons she thought. Should I tell her about Jack? Or should I let her believe that Julian was the true reason to make my heart race?  
"First, Julian told me why he's here." I started as Anna smiled and sunk into the cushions of her seat. I told her all the things she would want to hear. To Julian's explanation of why he's here, the little flirtatious moments we kind of had, to-  
"Then he asked me on a date." I finished.  
"Did you say yes?" Anna inquired.  
"Well… I was going to say no, but then I said yes." I quickly said the end part before Anna could interrupt.  
"Wait, why would you say no?" she asked.  
"Ja-," I stopped myself before I could say his name. "Just… it's too fast."  
"You were going to say something else." Anna remarked.  
"No I wasn't." I defended.  
"Yes you were! Elsa, what's going on with you? Yesterday everything was fine; You were your normal self. Today you can't stop smiling, I can't find you in the places you say you're going to be in. What are you hiding from me?!" Anna explained.  
"Anna, I'm not hiding anything. I promise you that." I lied.  
"What happened to you last night?... Did you meet someone?"  
"No- What?" I tried.  
"Elsa, you can tell me, I'm your sister. I'll love you no matter what happens." Anna added.  
"Anna, it's fine. I'm fine nothing's wro-" I was interrupted by knocking on the door.  
"Come in." I called.  
"What?" Anna asked.  
"There was a knock on the door." I replied. My eyes widened at the sudden realization of who was at the door. I first saw Jack's snow white hair and his deep blue eyes. He gave a small smile and swiftly came into the room.  
"No there wasn't." Anna remarked as she turned to check. The door was already shut when she turned her head. Jack walked around the desk to get to my side. I felt the temperature drop the closer he got to me.  
"Jeez Elsa, what's making you nervous?" Anna asked as she shivered.  
"Aww, ii make you nervous?" Jack murmured as he leaned on the side of my chair.  
"Sorry. A sudden rush of emotion." I apologized to Anna. She squinted her eyes and looked away like she was thinking of something; like she was putting pieces of the puzzle together. Not too long after her little moment, her eyes widened.  
"You met a guy, didn't you?" she realized. I felt a lump form in my throat and heat rise to my cheeks.  
"Julian? Yeah." I lied. I saw Jack in the corner of my eye. He looked amused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"She's good. She should be the next Sherlock Holmes." Jack chuckled.  
"Not Julian. You met another guy." She murmured.  
"Anna, you're insane." I attempted to cover up..  
"Oh yeah?" she sneered. "Then where were you today?"  
"I was here in the study doing work."  
"Before that."  
"In my room to get something." I replied.  
"For two hours?" Anna counted.  
"We were out there for two hours?" Jack thought. "It felt longer."  
"Yes, I was there for two hours." I responded.  
"Then why did you come from the balcony?" Anna asked. I felt my blood run cold and my back straighten.  
"What are you talking about?" I tried keeping my voice straight.  
"I was looking for you to give you the list of people. Then I saw you walk out of the balcony in a bit of a panic. Then you went to the bathroom, then to your room. I was going to go to you right away… but then you started talking, as if you were talking to someone." Anna explained. "So don't you dare tell me you were just in your study and that there's nothing wrong, because there is clearly something going on here." I felt Jack's cold hand rest on my shoulder.  
"Ice, just tell her. It's okay." He encouraged. I sighed and nodded my head agreeing that lying was no longer an option.  
"Anna, you're going to believe I'm crazy. Maybe I aw, but I just hope I'm not." I started. Anna shifted in her seat and I sat up straight.  
"You're scaring me Els." She said.  
"I know, but don't be." I replied. "You're right about me meeting someone else. Not Julian, another guy." Anna looked at me wide eyed.  
"When?! Who is he?" she asked.  
"We met last night… you're not going to believe me when I tell you who it is." I answered. I looked up at Jack and he nodded for me to continue. "I met Jack Frost last night… and I think I'm falling in love with him."

**_Heyyyyy! I was actually dying to get this chapter out so here you go. i just want you guys to tell me what you think, and what you think is going to happen next ;) I'll see if i can post again soon, but idk if that will happen... but yeh i'll try. I dedicate this chapter to my friends who have been reading this because i actually got to see their reactions first hand, and that encouraged me to post today and continue. and uhh... i just wanted to know from you guys. are you waiting for something sexual to happen? like i got one message from someone asking if i was putting smut in here. i recommend that you privately message your answer to me. if i get enough... i'll consider it... lol okay. I apologize for any spelling mistakes you find. Watch the olympics (you don't have to, but i recommend it since they're seriously intense) Go Team Canada! I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14- Believe

Nobody said anything. Anna remained silent and her face showed no emotion. Even though I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders, I felt as if I did something wrong. Jack didn't even say or do anything. All I heard from him was s breath hitch for a second, then his normal breathing. Maybe after ten seconds of silence, it became too much for me to handle.  
"Anna?" I spoke. She looked down to hide her face. I looked to the figure beside me.  
"Jack?" I called to him. He didn't look at me, but I saw from the side of his face that he looked at the floor in disbelief. I sighed.  
"Maybe I should-" I started as I stood up.  
"No." Anna interrupted. "Stay here... What was that you said?" I sat back down in my chair and cleared my throat before I spoke.  
"I see Jack Frost." I repeated.  
"Elsa, are you pulling my leg right now?" Anna asked confused.  
"No Anna! I promise you that I see him." I insisted.  
"Are you sure you weren't reading the book, then fell asleep and dreamed the entire thing?" Anna guessed. I turned to face Jack and grasped his cold hand in mine.  
"Oh I'm sure." I answered as I squeezed Jack's hand. He responded by squeezing mine back, and a huge rush if relief flooded over me.  
"Then where is he if I may ask?" Anna asked crossing her arms. I turned to Jack once more thankfully my eyes met with his gorgeous blue orbs.  
"He's here right now." I replied with a small smiley a grin began to stretch across Jack's face.  
"Then how come I can't see him?" Anna asked.  
"You can only see him and hear him if you believe in him." I explained. " he got me to believe in him last night when he froze the lake over."  
"Could he do something that could help me believe in him?" Anna asked.  
"Sure. How extreme should I go?" He asked me.  
"Not too extreme." I replied. As soon as the last sound came from my mouth, Jack literally scooped me up from my seat and we started flying around the room. I still wasn't used to the feeling, so I tried my best not to scream in his ear. That pretty much failed when he did a little dip in the air.  
"Sorry." He chuckled.  
"Elsa, you're flying!" Anna gasped.  
"Try to believe Anna!" I exclaimed. "So he can put me down." I muttered that last part. Jack did one more dip before Anna said the magic words.  
"Jack Frost." She said in disbelief. Jack stopped flying and slowly set us down on the hard wood floor.  
"Can she see me yet?" Jack whispered in my ear.  
"Anna, if you can see him, describe what he looks like." I commanded to her wide eyed expression.  
"Tall, bare foot, brown pants, blue sweater. He has snow white hair, really stunning blue eyes…" she listed. "And he's really handsome…" I held my breath at her last description, and I tried not to let it get to me.  
"Well thank you." Jack replied to Anna." You're really beautiful." That last part kind of stung a little bit. I looked at Anna only to see that she was blushing like crazy.  
"I- I think I need to-" she started, but couldn't finish since she collapsed. Jack and I quickly caught her before she could hit her head on the floor. I wrapped her arm and around my neck and used my hip to support her weight. Jack did the same on the other side.  
"Wow, you two are fainters huh?" Jack teased. "And both of you fainted because of me…" We began walking out of the study.  
"Don't think too much about it Frost." I groaned as we made our way to Anna's room. The walk was silent, and a little bit awkward. I shouldn't have said what I said; like I really said it out of nowhere.= and I understand why he isn't talking, but he needed to know the truth.  
"Is it this one?" Jack broke the silence asking if he choose the correct door.  
"Yeah, this is it." I huffed. Jack turned the knob and we entered Anna's room. I had to blink a few times because it was so goddamn bright in her room. She loved leaving her curtains and windows open ever since I became the Queen.  
"Jesus, no wonder she's so cheery all the time." Jack said as he squinted. We hulled Anna to her bed, and lay her head in the pillows. I threw a blanket over my sister so she would feel more comfortable in her sleep.  
"That went better than the last time I put a girl to bed." Jack sighed as we walked out of Anna's room.  
"You did what now?" I asked.  
"I physically carried a little girl to bed… then she fell off." Jack explained.  
"Oh." I sighed in relief.  
"You were thinking something else weren't you?" Jack teased.  
"I was not!" I countered. My cheeks started to warm up.  
"You're a horrible liar Ice. Your redness gives you away." He pointed out.  
"I know. Anna already clarified that." I groaned. We didn't say anything after that. We didn't even walk back to the study. We just stood in the hall in silence looking away from each other.  
"We need to talk don't we." I broke the uncomfortable silence. He didn't speak, just gave a simple nod. I took his ice hand and led him to my room. Once we were in front of the door, I felt the tension between us grow more intense. To spare any suspense, we entered the room quickly and shut the door to avoid possible eavesdroppers. I leaned on the door and Jack stood in front of me a few feet away.  
"So how does this go?" he asked as he set his staff against my dresser.  
"Well you and I both know this is about what I said." I spoke looking away from him. In the corner of my eye I saw him nod.  
"Care to explain that little bit?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets. I sighed before I spoke.  
"Look, I was explaining everything to Anna. How I saw you, how we had a great time, how…"  
"You're falling in love with me." He finished. My throat suddenly went dry.  
"Yeah." I croaked. Jack nodded, then he chuckled while shaking his head in disbelief. I felt my heart start to tear in two. This was usually a sign of rejection.  
"I feel so stupid right now." I sighed as I allowed my heart to break.  
"Why?" Jack wondered.  
"You-"  
"Can't believe that you feel the same was as I do?" he interrupted. My body froze and Jack began to walk towards me.  
"I tried my best to hold in my jump for joy when you said that." He started to explain. "You don't understand what I feel right now. You don't understand how much it sucked when I had to leave you, and leave you with _Julian_." Now Jack was only inches away from me. He took my hips and pulled me away from the door. His hands moved to my wrists so he made my arms wrap around his neck, then he placed them back down to my hips sending me shivers when he gave a little squeeze.  
"Y-you feel the same way?" I nearly cried. He nodded with a small smile.  
"Now maybe we could do this right." He whispered in my ear. He leaned in and I felt his cool breath on my face. I came closer to him and allowed my lips to meet his. I pressed myself into him to deepen the kiss. That feeling I got on the balcony came back, but this time I was more exciting and passionate than those three seconds. I felt his soft lips kiss me back, making my heart race. One of his hands moved from my hip and onto the small of my back to press me against him a little more. He held me so tight it was like he never wanted to let me go. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I knew in that moment that I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to be with him and only him. The man I wanted to love me and hold me was the one and only Jack Frost… We broke our lips apart so we could come up for air.  
"Whoa…" Jack panted.  
"I know" I agreed. I quickly pecked his lips and freed myself from his embrace.  
"We need to do that more often." He suggested. Normally I would have scolded him or maybe even playfully hit him, but now I was sharing the same thoughts.  
"Well thank goodness you came back. The balcony thing would have eaten me alive if you didn't come back when you did." I admitted.  
"I take it you missed me." He smirked.  
"Obviously." I stated. "Why did you come back so early anyway? You said you could have taken days."  
"It was a really fast meeting… and you have to get involved too."  
"Why me? What do I have to do with this?" I demanded.  
"Actually you have everything to do with this." Jack revealed. "I have to explain everything in order for you to understand why." He said as he led me to my bed.  
"Okay. Go on." I said as I took a seat on my mattress. Jack sat beside me, his long legs crossed. He looked me straight in the eye.  
Okay. Awhile ago, the guardian and myself were at war with Pitch Black, or you call him the boogeyman. Well we defeated him but we had no idea where he went, Manny didn't even know where he was." Jack started.  
"Manny is?"  
"The Man in the Moon." He clarified.  
"Oh, alright. Proceed."  
"Anyway a few weeks ago Sandy said that there were an odd number of nightmares getting close to Arendelle. He said it looked like a circle closing in on your kingdom. Since I was the only guardian, besides Sandy, that could defeat Pitch I was sent here to see what was going on… I think Pitch is after you Ice. He's going to try to corrupt your mind so he could rule Arendelle." Jack explained.  
"But why would Pitch want me? Other than the fact that I'm Queen, what other reason is there?"  
"Don't you know that your kingdom is the most powerful?" Jack asked. "Not only do you have the best military protection, the ruler has ice powers and no other kingdoms have a leader with powers… that we know of."  
"So what was the meeting about?"  
"The fear is closing in according to Sandy." Jack replied. "The guardians want you to be aware of everything that's going on. And there's going to be a few more guardians coming here for protection." This was a whole lot of information to take in. A few minutes ago I was just a queen doing queen duties. Now I'm a queen that's being hunted down by fear… literally.  
"Okay, so I'm aware." I said bluntly.  
"Well, not fully. You can't see all of us." Jack pointed out. "So North- Santa told me to give you this." Jack pulled out a small vial from his pocket. It was a small crystal bottle with murky whit liquid filling it to the top.  
"What is that?" I asked taking precautions.  
"I forgot what it's called. North told me that it'll allow you to see all immortal figures like me." He explained. He placed the bottle in my palm.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" I worried and I twisted the cap off.  
"North told me someone used it hundreds of years ago, so yeah it should work." Jack assured me rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and raised the bottle to my lips. I smelled the aroma of the mixture… and it smelled putrid; like rotten meat and sweat.  
"Just don't think about it." He suggested. I guess he saw my facial expression because he rubbed the small of my back for encouragement. I tipped the bottle over my bottom lip and poured the liquid down my throat. It didn't really taste like anything… that's because there was nothing I could say to match the disgusting flavour that spread around my tongue. I choked it down hoping that it would be okay after, I could not ne more wrong. The liquid was cold as it went down my throat and into my stomach, and I felt what seemed to be the aroma rise up my throat and to my eyes. My corneas began to burn and tears flowed down my cheeks.  
"Elsa!" Jack cried out. He grabbed both my hands and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't speak; my throat was frozen and burning at the same time. I tried to choke out what words I could.  
"I- fine." I stuttered. Jack sighed in relief.  
"Thank god! You stopped breathing for a few seconds." He trembled. "I thought-" I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.  
"You were worried about me." I stated.  
"Of course I was. Aren't I always?" he replied. Before he could say anything else, I planted a kiss on his soft lips. When he kissed me back, the burning in my eyes and coldness in my throat subsided. I opened my eyes for a split second… but something caught my eye. In the window there was a black figure floating outside… peering at me and Jack.

**_HEYYYYYY! Happy valentines day! I owe you guys this because of last chapter. Not gonna lie you guys went crayzayy, like i've never gotten that reaction. So yeah, i hope you enjoy this chapter cause i made it insanely long for you guys because i love you ;) I asked before if you guys wanted a smut for this fic... well i made a decision. Since a lot of you said yes, i'll write one but i won't post it. instead i'll tell you guys when it's ready, and you guys can just message me or leave a comment and i'll send you a link or something. Yeah, that way everyone's happy. Plus tell me how i did down below or in my messages ;) If you don;t have a valentine, i can be yours! I'll see if i can post again on the weekend. I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15- Another

"Jack." I whispered as I looked at him instead of the window. "Look over there…." I said between my teeth.  
"What?"  
"The window." I sneered. He slowly turned his head to see the black figure at the window. He squinted to get a better look, then jumped off of the bed.  
"Jack-"  
"It's okay Els," Jack assured me as he moved to the door. I glanced at the window, but the black figure moved in a blur. It was flying around towards the balcony Jack flew off of. Before I realized, Jack was already out my door staff in hand. I followed him down the hall and towards the balcony. He was already in front of the balcony doors.  
"It can't be…" he gasped as a small grin began to creep on his face.  
"Is it Pitch?" I cautioned. Jack shook his head.  
"Definitely not Pitch." He clarified as he opened the doors. "Come on." He held his hand out. I placed my palm in his and he led me outside to see who was on my balcony.  
Whoever it was, they were standing with their back facing us. They wore all black; black knee high boots, black fish net gloves… black dress? Their dark clothing only emphasized their snow white wings, but they were covered by a curtain of long wavy, brown hair that was up to her waist. They were… a girl?  
"North sent you?" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff with my hand still in his.  
"Why else would I be here?" she asked as she turned around. The sun shined down on her face, and all I could say was that she looked like a god damned angel with her perfect tan skin and violet eyes. As beautiful as she was, she looked vicious and strong with her black bow in her hand. I think it would make me feel better is I didn't stand close to her.  
"And it's not like you needed me anyway." She interrupted my thoughts. I moved closer to jack and squeezed his hand, using his as a shield if she were to do something.  
"Elsa, this is another guardian who'll be with us. Meet Cupid." Jack introduced.  
"I always though Cupid was a man in a diaper."  
"Hey now… well kinda. We have a system like the toothfairy. There are a bunch of us like the many toothfairies… and the one time one of us had a small mishap, they just had to be seen…" she explained.  
"So… you're one of the many cupids?" I asked.  
"Yeppers. And I'm more of the big man's right hand. So don't call me by my boss' name, even though it's technically my name. Just call me Cue." She responded.  
"But why you of all guardians?" Jack teased. "You're not even a guardian."  
"No, I'm not part of the Big Five unlike you. And rather than Cupid actually coming here, he sent me." Cue responded. "Anyway hi!" she greeted as she practically jumped on Jack. He let go of my hand to hold her in an embrace. I didn't think too much of it, but I didn't like the way he stroked her back as she held him tighter. I could tell they had a long chemistry; like a very long story that was untold.  
"Do you know if anyone else is coming? Or is it just you?" Jack asked as they broke apart.  
"I would like to say that someone else is coming, but I'm just not sure." She answered. Jack nodded in understanding.  
"Let's just hope another comes to help us." He said. Cue began to nibble her lower lip as she looked at Jack.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Should we go inside?" I interrupted just as Cue was about to touch Jack again.  
"Oh, yeah. We should." Jack agreed. "I have to catch you up on things that Sandy told me, and the perimeters of the land." He took her hand and led her in the castle. Okay am I being absolutely ridiculous? Or did I have a right to have anger boil in my veins?  
"Actually is there a place I could rest up?" Cue asked. "The travel took quite a toll on me."  
"Absolutely." I replied. "We have several rooms for you to choose from."  
"Thank you so much." She said. "You're too kind."  
"How long was your journey?" Jack asked.  
"A few days. The big man sent me on a few missions before he ordered me to come here. He didn't even let me rest after my weeks of training newbies and shooting evil dictators to stop wars." Cue explained. "So if I rest, don't be surprised if I pass out for a few days." She said the last part to me specifically.  
"Well, I can't imagine how exhausted you must be." I kidded. I led her to the first spare room I could find. "This one's yours. My room is just around the corner." Cue walked in and looked around.  
"Thank you. Reminds me of my room back in Cupid's palace, but less windows." She described as she began to remove her armour. I watched and took note of how much she had, which was a surprising amount. She set her bow and quiver on the wall beside her bed. She then began to remove all of her shoulder, knee and elbow guards that were on her body. I realized then that majority of Cue's clothing was black. The only exceptions were her plaid knee high skirt, and silver bands on her biceps.  
"Um… why do you wear all black?" I asked as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist. I flinched a little when I felt him squeeze my hip, Cue giggled.  
"How would you feel if everyone wore the same thing as you for hundreds of years? We're supposed to wear all white; the girls wear goddess like dresses, and the men wore white pants. Despite the fact that they were bare chested and gorgeous, it's boring to see everyone wear the same thing' I just wanted to be different. I'm that one person you can spot in a crowd of people." She explained as she took her long sleeve top off. She was now bare foot, in her grey plaid skirt, black tank top and fishnet gloves. Now I really saw her. She was like a model that does archery for a living. I felt insecure just being in the same room as her I glanced at Jack; he was looking at her but wasn't even fazed by her. Cue smirked as she crossed her arms.  
"We should leave you be." Jack broke the short silence. Cue nodded.  
"If I'm not awake in a few days, then something's wrong." She said as she sat on the bed. I nodded.  
"Just call out if you need anything." I said as I went to shut the door.  
"Thank you for everything." She called before the door shut. Jack began to chuckle once the door was closed.  
"Her of all choices?" Jack said to himself as we made our way back to my room."  
"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked.  
"No, not at all. It's just I had someone else in mind. Maybe Sandy." He explained.  
"Maybe North chose her because you tow seem… close." I muttered, Jack stopped walking.  
"Hey now, what are you talking about?" he asked looking me in the eye.  
"You guys were really... touchy." I murmured. Jack looked at me in a teasing matter.  
"Are you jealous of Cue?" he asked. I looked down and I think that was enough of an answer.  
"Elsa, you have nothing to be jealous of." Jack assured me. "Cue and I are just really good friends and nothing more. I promise you." I just nodded my head and looked in his eyes.  
"Okay. I trust you Jack." I stated. I went on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips. As I went down, he followed to continue the kiss. His action made my head spin and my body relax. When we broke apart, he left me in a small daze.  
"How do you do that?" I struggled to let out. Jack sighed and scooped me up in his arms.  
"Jack-" I protested, but he cut me off with a kiss.  
"No." he simply said against my lips as he kicked my door open. He walked in and closed the door with his foot. He didn't put me down there, oh no. Jack carried me to my bed. He laid me down gently, and crawled in right beside me. Despite the large amount of space we had on the bed, I snuggled in closer to Jack. One of his hands was used to hold his head; the other to stroke my cheek. Both of my arms were bent in between us and my hands rested on the cloth of his sweater in front of his chest. We were so close that I could feel his breath everytime he exhaled.  
"Why are you doing this?" I whispered with my eyes closed.  
"I just needed to do this before I leave again." He answered with his cool breath touching my face. I opened my eyes to look at him.  
"You're leaving again?"  
"I'm sorry. North told me that once the other guardian arrived, I have to go back to take care for some other things." He explained.  
"But she's sleeping."  
"She was kidding when she said days. Really it just means a few hours. We don't sleep much and we can stay up for a long time." He explained. I nodded in understanding.  
"When do you leave?"  
"Tonight." He sighed. "I really don't want to, and hopefully I'll be back soon."  
"Hopefully." I agreed. I snuggled into his body more, and he held me closer.  
"You can sleep for a bit. I'll protect you." Jack said. He began rubbing circles on my back as I shut my eyes. He hummed a lullaby to help me drift. I relaxed and clung to his body. I was okay. I was safe. I fell asleep in the arms of my guardian…

_**HEYYYYYY! I'm soo sorrryyy for not posting in awhile. I was planning to post last night, but i had THREE test today and i just feel drained. however i love you guys so much i forced myself to update today ;) Thank you so much if you read this far, i love you forever! Everything's about to happen, so don't leave stay with me! I apologize for any grammar mistakes because i'mm honestly so god damn tired right now. Tell me how i did or if you liked this chapter... or any thoughts on Cue. And as for the people who want the smut... soon. that's all i'm going to say ;) I Love You All! Happy Reading ;) **_


	16. Chapter 16- Honesty

I woke from my dreamless slumber by light knocking on the door. My body felt heavy from exhaustion and I was still wrapped in Jack's arms.  
"Jack-" I started, but was interrupted by a light snore. I glanced up to see that the setting sun was shining on his sleeping figure. The orange light shined through the windows giving Jack ember hair. Crap, his perfect face looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. I attempted to wiggle out of his grip, but he had his hands tightly around my hips. Instead I shifted out enough so I could move my hands down to my hips to pry his grip from me. I slowly lifted his arm and shifted rolled away from him. I lay his hand back down on the bed and got off the bed so I could answer the door. I opened the door to meet with a set of familiar blue eyes.  
"Anna, hi." I greeted as I walked out and shut the door.  
"Oh… um, were you two busy?" she blushed.  
"What?"  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" she asked. "People may think… you know."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked as I made my way to the closest reflection… and I understood what Anna meant. My hair came out of its braid and was flowing messily down my face. My make- up was smudged; my eye liner gave my raccoon eye and my lipstick was faded and no longer on my lips alone… and my dress hung lazily on my shoulders, not to mention my skirt flipped on some ends.  
"Have I looked like this all day?" I wondered as I began to straighten myself out.  
"No… that's why I asked if you two were…"  
"No Anna! We weren't!" I confirmed. "I just fell asleep."  
"With him?" I stopped and looked down so she wouldn't see me blush. Anna smirked.  
"Not judging. Just saying." She giggled. "Be careful."  
"Don't think like that. Nothing happened." I demanded as I finished straightening myself out. We walked through the halls with no particular destination.  
"So… how long was I passed out for?" Anna asked as we turned a corner.  
"Well, maybe an hour or two. I fell asleep not too long after." I explained.  
"And with him." She added.  
"Yeah…"  
"Where is he anyway?"  
"He's sleeping. He has to leave for a little while." I assured.  
"Because?..."  
"Anna, he's a spirit. He can't stay with me forever…" I made myself realize; Jack is immortal. He will never age, he will never die. I on the other hand will grow old and eventually die of old age if nothing kills me before that. We would never be together forever… Hopefully Jack won't realize that too soon, especially since everything has been going so well.  
"Aw, Elsa. It's okay." Anna comforted me when she saw my state. I felt as if I was going to break down in tears. I could even feel them build up in my eyes. She rubbed my back as we kept walking.  
"Tell me what's wrong." She encouraged. I shook my head.  
"It's okay." I tried to avert her away. "It's nothing big."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'll come to you if I have a problem." I said. "I promise."  
"You better. Don't repeat the last 15 years of our life." Anna kidded.  
"Ho, don't worry. I don't plan to." I promised.  
"So you'll tell me everything from now on?"  
"Yes." I nodded.  
"Good…. So what happened when I passed out." Anna asked. "Tell me everything."  
"Why do you always assume things always happen when you're not around?"  
"Because everything happens when I'm not there! When you ran, you made a freaking ice castle! After that, you decorated this place with ice and a huge ice rink! And do I need to remind you about the Olaf army too?" Anna listed.  
"Alright arlight. You miss a lot when you're gone." I agreed.  
"Okay, so what did I miss this time?" she demanded. "Start from when I fainted." I nodded and proceeded to tell her about everything. She was calm and silent at first… up until-  
"YOU GUYS KISSED!?"  
"Anna-"  
"What does this mean?! Are you two like together now?!"  
"Anna-"  
"Are you gonna get married?! Are-"  
"ANNA!" I exclaimed. "Relax." I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  
"Elsa. This is huge!"  
"I know, I know. I just don't know why you're freaking out so much." I replied.  
"Elsa why wouldn't I be happy that my sister found someone found someone that makes her happy?" Anna asked. "Especially since you've waited so long."  
"I know, but it's new. Don't think of anything yet." I said.  
"Fine, proceed." She encouraged.  
"Okay, so after…" I continued. I told her pretty much everything from the elixir, to why Jack is here, even-  
"Cupid?"  
"Cue." I corrected. "And she's sleeping in one of the rooms."  
"So you don't like her?"  
"It's not that. She's really sweet, but if I stand next to her I look like a bum." I explained.  
"She's really that gorgeous?" Anna wondered.  
"Yeah…"  
"And you think she has feelings for Jack?" she clarified.  
"Yep. I know it sounds ridiculous; Jack even said I have nothing to worry about. It's just her. She was really, you know, touchy with him." I said.  
"So… where is she?" she asked.  
"Why?"  
"Just wanna knock some sense into her." Anna answered. "Was it this room?" she went to open the door.  
"Anna no!" I yelled as I pulled her away from the door. She fought me to open the door… and let me tell you she was freakishly strong for her size.  
"I just want to talk to her." She said as she struggled. I practically jumped on my younger sister, but she still stayed on her feet.  
"No Anna!" I forced as I shifted my weight away from the door to pull her away. We both fell to the floor when to door opened by itself.  
"Oh sorry, I was just going to check up on you My Lady." Cue responded. I sat up to meet her gaze. She stood tall and proud, and wore all her armour with her weapons equipped. She did look more fresh and bright than when she came, maybe she did need her sleep. Anna was caught in a daze as she observed Cue.  
"No worries. Cue, this is my sister Anna. Anna, meet Cue." I introduced as I got up from the floor.  
"She can see me?" Cue asked.  
"Yes. i.. can." Anna gasped. "Hi." Cue stuck her hand out to help her up. Anna did not break from her shocked expression.  
"Well I'm going to fly around to get familiar with the area. I'll be back in a few hours." She waved off. Cue made her way down the hallway so she could leave. When she was away from ear shot-  
"Holy Jebuz she's gorgeous." Anna gasped.  
"Yeah. Anyway I should check on Jack. I'll see you in a bit?" I asked.  
"Yeah… Can I be an angel of Cupid? I want a face like that." Anna began to ramble as I started to walk away from her. I walked to my room, leaving Anna in the hallway. I swiftly maneuvered myself to the other side of the door so I wouldn't wake Jack. Instead of finding a sleeping figure on my bed, I found Jack opening the balcony window.  
"Oh, you're leaving now." I called. He turned to me and nodded.  
"Yeah." He answered. I walked up to him on the balcony. He took my hand and engulfed me into an embrace. I relaxed when I felt him hold me tighter. I inhaled his scent and sighed.  
"Come back to me." I murmured against his chest. He tilted my chin up so I could meet his beautiful blue eyes.  
"I promise I will." He replied. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and hold him tight never wanting to let him go. I released, and then he wasn't there anymore. I watched as he flew away into the setting sky. As he flew off, I felt a small set of words come out of my mouth.  
"I love you Jack…"

**_HEYYYY! I know it's been awhile and i can explain. First, teachers are piling work so i didn't have time to actually post it. And second, i got the worst case of writer's block i've ever had in a long time. Luckily i was able to get over it, and give you this. I'll attempt to post the next chapter when i can. Hopefully on the weekend or something. I don;t know about you guys, but March Break is coming up for me, so there;s a good possibility that i'll be posting a whole lot more. Maybe at the pace i was going at the beginning of this fic... idk we'll see. I Love you all! I hope to see you guys soon Happy reading! ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17- Bonds

"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna asked from the other side of the door.  
"Yes I am, and I'm really busy right now." I said as I was literally sifting through piles of papers to organize meetings.  
"Sorry, I just have to check in case you flew off with Jack again." She explained herself as she stepped through the door.  
"That won't happen for a bit. He left three days ago." I pointed out as I began sorting out dates.  
"Did he say when he was coming back?" I shook my head.  
"For all I know he could be gone for weeks; maybe even months." I replied. It hurt everyday now that Jack was gone. He wasn't there to annoy me when I wanted to work. He wasn't there to pop out of nowhere to scare the living daylights out of me. He wasn't there to lay down beside before I went to sleep… and I missed him. I missed when his scent of winter breeze filled my nose when he held me in an embrace, the way his body kind of wrapped around mine as a shield… the way his cold lips felt against mine…  
"I doubt it'll take months. He can't stay away from you for too long." Anna kidded.  
"I don't know how his job really works… but Cue said that it could take months."  
"Since when do you talk to Cue? And when is Cue in the palace? I'm always here and I never see her." Anna said.  
"All the time. You just look in the wrong place at the wrong times." I told her the truth… well part of the truth.  
"Okay." She said. "Are you doing anything tonight? Cause Kristoff wants to know if you're gonna kidnap me before he does anything."  
"Um… not that I know of. Why? Do you know what he's planning?" I asked looking up from my papers.  
"Maybe meeting at the stables. Ride around Arendelle. I don't kno-"  
"Stables…" I interrupted.  
"Yeah, the stables."  
"It's been three days… meet at the stables at 8." I remembered.  
"Okay, this is where you explain what you're talking about." Anna whined.  
"I have to meet with Julian tonight…" I murmured. Anna made an 'O' shape with her lips.  
"Well that should be… fun." She tried making it better. I sighed and sunk into my seat.  
"This is so messed up. Oh god, Anna I don't know if I can do this." I panicked. "I-I-I can't do this. I was thinking about Jack so much that I forgot about Julian."  
"Okay… you can handle this." Anna encouraged and she walked over to me. "All you have to do is say 'Hey Julian. You're a great guy, maybe one of the greatest I've ever met. It's just not working out for me… because I found somebody better.'"  
"I'm not saying that to him!"  
"I didn't say you had to say it word for word… but yeah you have to say something to the guy." She pointed out. She was no help at all' her usual self making jokes to try and make the situation better. This time… it wasn't working.  
"Anna, could you just leave me be for a second? I need a minute." I said quickly getting up and walking towards the door.  
"Elsa w-" was all I heard before I left the room. I speedwalked to my room and locked the door so nobody could come in, and I could just plan this out alone. I didn't even make it to my bed, I collapsed on the cold would floor and just lay there. I felt like a dirty cheater; being completely honest I did not know what the hell to do. Like what would you do if you met this great guy first, you hit it off really well, then you meet this other guy and you fall for them, but you don't have the heart to break it to the other guy? I have no idea what to do. I was so goddamn frustrated that I had a small tantrum… that's a lie. If anyone were to walk in they would have seen an oversized toddler kicking, screaming and crying on the floor.  
"Elsa?" a voice chimed in. "Are you okay?" I stopped kicking and screaming so I could look at who was talking to me from the balcony doors.  
"Hey Cue." I sighed and sat up. "How much did you see?" I asked as I wiped tears from my face.  
"Well I was flying around and I saw you fall on the floor. I panicked because I thought you died, so I flew down just before the tantrum thingy began." She explained as she took a seat beside me on the floor. "Who's the other guy?" she asked.  
"How did-?"  
"I'm basically Cupid. I know when there's love in the air or when people are having trouble with love." She clarified. "So what's going on with Elsie?" I groaned as I fell back down on the floor.  
"Love sucks." I groaned.  
"I do not suck!"  
"No, not you. I mean the emotion." I replied.  
"Are you in love with someone else?"  
"No, oh no… I just believe someone else loves me and I don't want to break their heart." I admitted.  
"And the other guy is?" Cue asked. "You never said his name."  
"He's Julian, Duke of Elrondy." I responded. "And I'm meeting him tonight."  
"And you love Jack so you have to break Julian's heart." She completed.  
"Yeah…" I sighed. "Tell me what to do." Cue raised her arm so she could stroke my back.  
"If only the world was that simple. You have to break his heart Els. It's the only way." She advised. I leaned my forehead into her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around me.  
"Is there a way he could fall out of love with me? Could you do something?" I asked.  
"No. Once someone's heart has love, the only way they can change it is to break it out or they fall for someone else." She explained.  
"Can it just be the other thing he does? I really don't want to hurt him." I whined.  
"I know Els. But you have to." She reminded me. "And if you want I can help him find someone else right after… but that might take a while." She muttered the last part.  
"Don't you just fire your arrow and they fall in love with the first person they see?" I asked.  
"That's what it used to be like. Some still do the job like that, but I can sense when people are meant to be together. I can sense them even when their miles apart from each other, I just wait until the right moment to shoot the arrow, so they can find each other. It's more difficult to find that now because of all the lust and hatred in this world today, it just gets in the way." She explained. I realized that midway through her answer, she was doing this to distract me and keep me calm… and it was working.  
"Does your stuff work on other immortals?" I giggled.  
"Actually, yes it does it's just not as effective." Cue started. "My arrows are actually barely effective on me, but I can sense when we're near our other half per say."  
"So you can sense your soulmate?"  
"No. You see, Cupids can't find their loves because technically we're not meant to find someone. Usually we just pair up with each other, but all the guys are really dull." She said.  
"Human men can be really dull too." I reminded her.  
"I know, men can be dull. I don't even know if I'll find someone else…" she trailed off. She lost herself in a train of thought, and she stopped talking. What was she thinki-? Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks of what she was thinking about.  
"Because you think you already found him, but he doesn't want you because he has someone else." I finished as I looked deep into her lavender eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" she defended.  
"I see the way you look at him and act around him." I let out.  
"Um… okay? Who is this?" she sounded confused.  
"Cue don't play dumb with me. I know how you feel about Jack." I started. "I-" I was cut off by her giggles.  
"You think I have a thing for Jack?" she finished. I nodded and she ended up laughing harder.  
"Elsa, let me explain." She sighed. "A long time ago, almost a hundred years ago, we did try for something. We are both lonely, so we thought why not be lonely together. Not too long after, we stopped because it just wasn't working out. Instead of never seeing each other again, we agreed to stay friends and just help each other out."  
"Help with what?" I asked. Cue stood up, and since she had an arm around me she brought me to my feet as well.  
"That, my dear, I will tell you some other time." She smirked. "I suggest you get ready for Julian. We were talking for longer than you realize, and you have to meet him in two hours." I was taken aback realizing that the sky was now orange. The panicky feeling I had before was returning to my guy.  
"Will you be there?" I asked her. "I mean, you said you'd help him after…"  
"Yeah, sure. I am guarding you so I do have to be there." Cue answered. I nodded and exhaled.  
"Okay, okay… so I'll see you soon then." I confirmed as she made her way to the balcony.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be there, but you might not see me." She said before she flew off. I nodded and shut the door so I could freshen up for my panic in two hours.  
****************************************

The cool spring breeze blew on my face as I leaned on the doors of the stables. It was already dark, the only thing that allowed me to see anything was the full moon's light. I'll admit that it was nice to see the kingdom like this. The village was quiet, but the houses were lit. The moon light shined down on the castle, showing off its beauty as if from a painting. I've only ever seen the palace once like this… but that was when I was running away. I was so mesmerized by the picture perfect beauty I didn't hear anyone come from behind me.  
"Boo." A familiar voice came from beside me. I jumped and they grasped my hand and turned me around to look them in their deep blue eyes.  
"Julian." I gasped as I relaxed. "Don't do that, I would've frozen you."  
"Oh, right… I forgot you could've done that for a second there." He apologized.  
"It's fine, just be careful."  
"Noted." He smirked. Next thing I know, he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me for an embrace. I didn't want to be rude, so I hugged him back, but lighter than he held me. I pulled away before he wanted to so it wouldn't be more than five seconds long.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"Just a walk around. I need to tell you some things." He answered as he squeezed my hand and began to lead me away from the stables. We walked through the village and into the forest hand in hand. None of us said a word. We just enjoyed the beauty of the dark sky, and the silence that came along with it. After we were deep in the forest, Julian began to speak.  
"So… what did I miss when I was gone?" he asked.  
"Nothing really." I lied. "Just organized a few things, signed papers. You know, royal duties."  
"Sounds boring… no offense."  
"None taken, cause it was fairly boring. My eyes started to burn because I was looking at words for so long." I admitted.  
"Doesn't sound as bad as walking on rocks bare footed." He said.  
"Wait, why were you bare foot? And where? Most of this area is soft soil and grass."  
"I went into the mountains." He answered.  
"To look for a guy? How's that working exactly?" I asked looking at him instead of ahead. Julian inhaled.  
"I didn't find him." He sighed. "But I have an idea of where he is." He told me all about his journey in the past three days. He said that it was just him, and he was literally all over the area just searching for this one person who shall be unnamed (according to him). He traveled through the forest, upstream and in the mountains in just three days, and he still manages to make it back without any major injuries…Pretty hardcore if you ask me.  
"I guess you're going to stay here longer then." I answered trying to sound cheerful.  
"You guess correctly." He said. "I hope it's not too much trouble." Yeah, it might be depending on how this goes.  
"No, no it's fine. Just don't try to kill me or I will have to freeze you." I giggled.  
"Oh I have no intentions to do so." He stated. We walked a little bit farther to come to the lake where Anna and I had our snowball fight. The lake looked like a mirror on the grass with this light. The stars seemed to shine brighter… and the moon made everything black and white.  
"Holy… I need to get out more often." I awed as I let go of Julian's hand to walk towards the lake.  
"I didn't think I'd find anything else so beautiful." He said.  
"'Else?' What else is beautiful around here?" I asked facing him.  
"You…" he simply said. I didn't realize how close he was. His body was literally inches away from mine. Both of my hands were in his and he looked deep into my soul with his sapphire orbs. I felt my cheeks heat up when he said what he said. I was praying that my redness wouldn't be showing in the light.  
"I'm… what?" I choked.  
"You are beautiful Elsa. I want you to know that you are. And if you don't believe me, let me make you feel beautiful." He spoke as he moved closer to me. His body was up against mine, and he held my chin in his hand.  
"Jul-" I started, but was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. The other hand of his held the small of my back so I was really up against him/ my hands were pressed up against his chest, and I tensed up at the feeling of his lips kissing me. I didn't kiss him back… but I didn't push him away either. I just let him kiss me then and there. I shut my eyes so I could feel his movements. Yes his lips were soft, gentle and passionate… but he wasn't Jack. When his lips broke from mine I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. I gave a small smile to say something, but then I saw movement behind Julian; Up in the trees, standing in the branches and looking down at us. The light gave the tall figure silhouette, and I was praying that it was Cue. The wind blew the leaves away and the moon shined a light on the figure's hurt and angry expression… Jack.

**_Heyyyyy guysss! So i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i made it a tad longer to make up for not posting in a long while. This might be the last chapter until friday since that's when my break starts. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, i wrote have of this at night so was like coo coo. So you that's for spelling mistakes, and if you found this chapter wasn't at it's usual quality, that's probably why too. Feedback is always appreciated! I Love You All! Happy REading ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18- Conflict

I felt my stomach drop down low and my heart begin to tear. I even felt tears start to form in my eyes and a limp form in my throat. We made clear and sharp eye contact, Jack and I.  
"Elsa?" Julian panicked. "Are you okay?" he grabbed my shoulders and tried to shake me to get a reaction.  
"I-I'm sorry. I have to take care of something." I gasped. "I'll meet you in the palace, I promise, just let me take care of something please." I didn't wait for his answer because when I looked back to Jack he wasn't there anymore. I ran from Julian towards the direction Jack was in. As I took off I felt hot tears slip from my eyes and stream down my cheeks, essentially blurring my vision. I felt my hair come out of place, my dress get torn from the trees and twigs scratching my arms and face as I ran; I didn't give a damn. My main objective was to find Jack. Since my eyesight was compromised, I wasn't able to see the root from the tree. My foot slammed into the wood, and I went flying forward landing belly first. I didn't get up. I lay there with my limbs sprawled on the grass muffling my sobs. I rolled over and looked up at the night sky, maybe I could calm down with the beauty of the stars. The night was silent with the exception of the sound of my light sobs. I might not find him tonight; hell I may not ever find him again. My heart hurt even more thinking about the way he looked at me. The once strong, confident boy I love became broken and insecure in that split second. I hurt him, and I hurt him bad.  
"Jack!" I heard in the distance. "Jack wait!"  
"Not right now Cue." Said his velvet voice.  
"Yes right now! Why are you running you idiot?!" she screamed at him. I never got to see the angry side of Cue… and I really wish I wasn't seeing it now. They weren't far away, if anything they were walking distance from me. I rolled over so I was behind a tree and peered towards the direction of their voices. They were only a few feet away from me, and could most likely spot me it I wasn't careful. Cue was confronting Jack and he was attempting to walk away.  
"I'm not running!" he exclaimed as he stopped in his spot.  
"Then where are you going?" she questioned.  
"Cue back off. This doesn't concern you." Jack threatened through his teeth.  
"Actually it does. It concerns me as Elsa's guardian." Cue defended.  
"I'm her guardian too!"  
"Then start acting like it!" Right after those words escaped her mouth Jack tensed up and turned around to face her. He looked angry, something I've never seen him before.  
"What?" he sneered. I really admire Cue for being able to stand her ground; I most likely wouldn't have been able to.  
"Act like a guardian, especially for the woman you love." She responded with a strong voice. Jack's anger began to subside, only for sorrows to replace it.  
"She doesn't love me back." He cried. I felt my heart squeeze as I saw the tears he was attempting to blink away fall from his face. I stood up with the intention to run to him and wipe his tears away, but Cue beat me to it.  
"Yes she does." She said as she wiped his tears away with her handkerchief. "Jack, I'll have you know that Elsa has been in complete and utter hell since you left. Today we talked about what just happened. She knew that Julian would say something, not the kiss, for sure she didn't know about the kiss. She was going to end it with him Jack, and she didn't want to break his heart out of nowhere. Plus he kissed her fist." Cue defended me. Jack stayed silent for a few seconds.  
"So she has no feelings for Julian… at all." He clarified.  
"None. She even ran off to find you but-"  
"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.  
"I was looking for her and came across you." She said. "This is why you don't run away you idiot boy." She said smacking him on the side of his head.  
I heard all I needed to…. but what do I do now? Do I step out to show I was listening? Or do I walk away? I shifted my foot back and heard a twig snap… it wasn't me.  
"What was that?" Cue asked looking in my direction. Her head turned to my tree and stopped so she could get a better look. I stayed perfectly still praying that she wouldn't come in my direction. The only sounds that filled my ears were the insects of the night and… breathing right behind me. I felt the presence of something right behind me, and a small throaty growl came to my ears. I slowly looked in the direction behind me to see what was there. My breath hitched in my throat when I was what it was. A large black wolf made with a black grainy substance. Saliva was dripping from its mouth as it bared its teeth at me. It bent down preparing to pounce as it looked at me with its bright yellow eyes of anger and hunger...

**_BAM! THINGS ARE GETTING INTERESTINGGG! Anyway wudd up guys? I know it's been awhile since i last posted, but i've been busy with tests and other crap. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes you may spot as well for this chapter being short. The truth is i have chapter 19 already, which is a bit longer, and i will post that tomorrow... if i'm near this laptop at all. Also i would like to announce that since i am on break i am planning to post at the same pace i did when i was on exams (which was a chapter a day). I plan to do that, but i do ask you guys to excuse weekends because i do spend time with my family, as well as any day i don't post. I either have writers block, or i was just super busy planning my mom's surprise party... SHHHH don't tell her. Nonetheless i hope you enjoy the stuff i have planned for you and i hope you stay with me to see it. Luv you all! Happy reading ;) _**


	19. Chapter 19- Begin

Before I let the wolf pounce and attack me, I forced my legs out of their shocked state and started running. I heard the wolf's teeth bite into the trunk of the tree, but I didn't dare look back in fear of what I might see. I ran as fast as I could, getting the feeling like my legs could fly off of my body. My hands moved the upcoming branches from my face. I didn't know where I was going, the only thing I absolutely needed to do was run. I heard the snapping of branches slowly catch up to me as well as the grunts from the animal. My lungs began to burn and my legs began to ache, but I forced myself to move forward. I stepped down and my foot landed in a small hole causing my knee to buckle. I fell forward feeling a tear in my left ankle, and a scream escape from my lips. I had no choice but to push the pain away and crawl for my life… that didn't work out so well. A sharp pain came on my left leg as I was dragged backwards and flipped over. Saliva dripped on me as hot breath blew into my face. Its yellow eyes looked deep into my soul as if it were to devour it after I was dead. A paw held me down as I started screaming for dear life and shut my eyes. This is it, this is the end for me. I felt my shoulder crack as the paw pressed me deeper into the ground, and the wolf went for the kill… but it never came. Instead I felt a sharp cold sensation, then the weight was off of me. I opened my eyes to see what happened, the wolf was gone, but Jack was by my side in a panic.  
"Are you hurt? What happened?!" he asked as he cupped my face with both of his hands. Hot tears began streaming down my face from both happiness and pain.

"I- I went to find you, then I was being chased!" I gasped between sobs. "Jack I'm so sorry! I didn't know what he was doing I-" his lips on mine cut me off.  
"I know, I know!" he said between kisses. "Cue told me everything."  
"Cue?" I tried playing dumb.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now can you two love birds hurry up? We aren't finished here." Cue said from behind Jack.  
"We need to get out of here." I stated.  
"I know." Cue sneered. "Can you walk – oh no you can't." she said looking down at my foot.  
"I'll carry her, don't worry." Jack rushed as he started placing his arm under my leg. When he touched my legs pain shot up my body.  
"Sorry, sorry." He apologized.  
"What? It's not that-" I said looking down. "Oh god." Nausea hit me and I began to feel dizzy. Were my toes supposed to face that direction? And were they supposed to be that grey?  
"Here." Cue said passing me a vial. "Numb it so we can go. Drink a bit to pour the rest on your leg." Without hesitation I shoved the vial to my lips and drank the murky blue fluid. It didn't taste as horrible as the elixir Jack gave me… maybe because its effects did their job as soon as Jack dumped the rest of the bottle on my injury. Not only did I not feel anything, but my body went limp, like my body was asleep and my mind was awake. I fell back and Jack caught me before my head collided with a rock.  
"Cue what did you do?" Jack sneered.  
"It numbs the body parts that are injured. I guess she got more when she was running away." She guessed.  
"J-just g-get m-me out." I forced through my dead lips. Jack didn't hesitate to scoop me up from the ground.  
"Castle." Jack informed Cue, then we were in the sky. My arm was around Jack for some kind of support. I used what strength I had to hold on to my arm. I felt Jack hod me tighter in his arms.  
"It's okay. I won't let you go." He murmured in my ear. We flew towards the kingdom, and the castle came into view.  
"We're almost th-" Cue started, but could no longer speak because she got hit by something in the air. I looked forward; a pack of what looked like shadows was coming towards us. As they came closer I realized they were animals made from the same black sand of the wolf was made of.  
"Cue!" Jack called.  
"I'm okay!" she replied as she flew back up. "Just didn't expect anything to come at me like that."  
"What was it?" he asked.  
"Dark horse… he's here." She cursed.  
"W-w-who?" I tried.  
"Pitch." Jack answered. "We need to get you back and call the others." Cue was about to say something, instead she dodged something that would have hit her face if she didn't move.  
"I'll cover you." She said as she whipped out her bow. A black horse charged towards Jack as I, but a golden arrow took it down before it could touch us. "Go! Now!" Cue screamed as she released more arrows at a speed I've never seen before. Jack zoomed towards the castle, and yeah Cue really did have our back. Every dark animal I saw was taken down by a golden arrow if they attempted to come near us. Within a few minutes, Jack and I were able to make it to my balcony unharmed. He kicked open the door and quickly set me on the bed.  
"Hong on, hang on." He said frantically as he ran to get bandages. The numbing began to subside slowly, so I sat up.  
"Don't worry about me, help Cue-" I gasped as soon as Jack touched my leg. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it was before, but it was slowly coming back.  
"Oh my-"  
"I know." Jack cut me off as he prepared the gauze. "I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt so bad you'll want to pass out or kill me."  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"Set your leg so it can heal properly… hopefully North can take a look at it after." He muttered. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." I lied squeezing my eyes shut.  
"Don't look, and scream into a pillow so Anna won't think you're dying." He said tossing me a pillow. I nodded and buried my face into it, waiting for the pain to come.  
"Just do it." I muffled against the cushion.  
"I'm sorry." He said as his cold hands quickly worked with my destroyed ankle. Screaming in the pillow did help with the pain. It felt like 1000 blades were stabbing my ankle at the same time, then when they weren't interested in my ankle they shifted up my leg. I heard a sickening snap as Jack pressed down on my leg; it felt like he was torturing me for information but I didn't know what it was. Out of nowhere his hands came off of me, but the pain still remained.  
"Hard part's over. Now we just need to wrap up." He stated as he grabbed the gauze.  
"Let me." I gasped as I reached over to help. A sharp, stabbing pain collapsed onto y shoulder as I reached out.  
"No says your shoulder." Jack joked. Even at the most unnecessary times, he still found a way to crack a joke and make me laugh. "Just lay back and relax." He ordered me in a soothing voice. I just plopped my head in the pillows and waited. I felt a slight chill on my injury, then nothing. No pain, no cold, not even Jack's touch… nothing.  
"Frostbite?" I guessed.  
"Yeah. It's not permanent, I promise." He assured me as he wrapped my leg up. "Crap."  
"What?"  
"The blood won't stop. I need something to hole this tight so-" he explained. I quickly pointed at my frozen leg before he could finish his sentence. I learned how to do this awhile back. I created a thin layer of ice around my leg to act as a cast. I didn't stop the bleeding, bit it would slow it down so my body could heal itself. I lifted my leg to inspect the crystal cast.  
"Years of practise. Many years." I said smiling to myself.  
"Nicely done. You should teach North how to do that." Jack smirked. "Oh right." He walked to the other side of me.  
"Shoulder." He reminded me. I nodded and looked away. "It's not broken, not dislocated; Maybe just a torn muscle or something."  
"I can take care of this." I stated. "You need to help Cue."  
"That's what this is for." Jack said holding a spherical snow globe. "Stay here… please." He begged. I nodded.  
"I promise… unless I feel I need to break that promise." I snapped.  
"Elsa, please-"  
"I'm not afraid Jack. I'm not afraid to do what I have to. The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you, especially if I could have done something to stop it." I acknowledged. Jack didn't say anything after, none of did. Instead he took my chin in his hand and kissed me with such passion I never wanted to let him go. I knew that if I let him go again he might not come back this time, and I was determined to never ever let that happen.

**_Hey guys! i know i posted this a bit late, but i was watching Amazing Race and Walking Dead with my family... and before that i was finishing off Breaking Bad... Yeah lots of binge watching. I have Game of Thrones to finish off, and then Sherlock. if you have any other shows you recommend, by all means tell me in the comments or something :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll post chapter 20 tomorrow... or today depending on when you;re reading this. Yeah sorry for any spelling mistakes you see, it was night when i typed this out. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, or what you think is going to happen. And for those of you who are waiting for a smut... i may or may not have that ready sometime this week o.O lol we'll see where we get this week. Hope to talk to you all soon Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


	20. Chapter 20- Reinforce

I watched as Jack went onto the balcony and tossed the glass ball after whispering a few words into it. The globe bounced on the stone floor and formed into a portal when it came back up again. Not a second later, I witnessed four figures emerge from the hole in the air; a rather large bunny, a short and chubby golden man, a flying bird... Woman, and another big muscular guy. I didn't know what I was seeing to be exact, but I knew almost immediately that they were the other guardians.  
"Fill us in." The bunny ordered Jack.  
"Cue is fighting right now. There're horses in the air and wolves on the ground. And they're all here for Elsa." He quickly ran through. The big guy in red took charge.  
"Bunny and I will take the ground. Sandy and Tooth, go with Jack to the skies, and tell Cue to come back down to protect Elsa." He demanded. They didn't complain, they did as they were told. I was left in silence, the the sound of blades clashing into other substances and the whines is other creatures. Outside of my palace- no... Outside of my home was a war; a war that couldn't be seen. This isn't happening... I'm going crazy... I'm dreaming right? This can't be real; a huge battle was taking place right outside, and all because an enemy I've never met wants to kill me. I stayed in my state of confusion long enough to hear the flapping of wings come from the balcony.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Cue panted as she came into my room. I think I was in too bug of a shock I didn't respond to her right away.  
"Elsa?" She tried again. I shook my head and cleared my throat.  
"I'm okay, I'm okay." I lied.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she shut the door. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed letting them hang. My cast felt heavy, and I felt my flesh throb against the ice of the cast.  
"I'm dreaming," I stated. "Aren't I?"  
"Elsa, now's not the time-"  
"This isn't real. You're not real, those things outside aren't real... Jack isn't real." I murmured. I started to panic and for no apparent reason. Every time something good happens, it always has to be ruined. How do I know that this wasn't just some crazy nightmare and I wasn't just in my bed right now? How do I know that Jack is real and that I'm not just going crazy? How do I know? How will I ever know? Cue quickly came to my side and held me by her shoulders.  
"Elsa, be strong." She said as her lilac iris' looked deep into my eyes. "You're just having a panic attack."  
"Cue… I'm just going crazy, and none of this is real… it's like in those books my mother gave me when I was locked up. I'm just having hallucinations." I tried again.  
"Sorry to break it to you Else, but you're not. These things did happen. You did meet Jack Frost and you did fall in love with him, and yes he is protecting you right now with his life." She said quickly to she could check back at the balcony doors.  
"He shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to! You aren't safe here, none of you are!" I exclaimed forcing myself to my feet in order to face her. I ignored the screams that came from my leg as I slowly walked towards her.  
"Elsa, calm down! Everything's going to be fine." She tried calming be down one last time. Her soothing voice did allow me to relax a little bit, but I was still panicking… over nothing, yet everything. I knew I need to use my stress reliever… my powers.  
"I want to help." I said. Cue stopped looking out the window and turned to me.  
"No." she sneered.  
"I am the reason for all of this." I started. "I am the reason you're all risking your lives. The least I can do is help out a little bit."  
"Elsa… no. It's just-"  
"Please. Don't make me feel like I could've done something." I pleaded.  
"I wasn't completely saying no. Jack would have my head if he knew. It's just your leg." Cue explained.  
"Don't you have an elixir or something that could help me out?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"What I have left would most likely make you burst into flames." She responded.  
"That's fine." I said as I began walking/ limping. "I can slowly walk."  
"Then stay on the balcony." she suggested. "I'll be right by your side and we can take down as many of those things was we can." I nodded in agreement. I quickly made my way to her as she opened the doors. I could hear puffs of air and whines of animals the closer I got to Cue.  
"Just aim and fire… or should I say ice. Take your time, I got you covered." She said as she loaded her bow. Right away a horse came charging at us in the air. Cue took it out before it was ten feet away from me.  
"Okay, maybe try not to take that much time to attack." She said as she easily shot down two more horses and a wolf. I looked straight ahead to see what was coming.  
"Horse at 1 o'clock." Cue said as she shot on the opposite direction. The one she was referring to was far away. I quickly raised my hands and felt a cold sensation build up and release in my palms. A stream of ice hit the horse square in the nose. Right away the creature was demolished into a cloud of black sand eight feet away from me. The rush of adrenaline filled my veins as I released another wave of ice crystals into another black figure, then another, and then another.  
"Jeez Elsa, trying to show me up?" Cue teased as she shot at two wolves. That little bit made me wonder, did she think this was a joke, like some sort of game? I didn't think so, the only reason I was here was to find Jack and make sure he was still alive.  
"Do you see anyone?" I asked blasting two horses in the face.  
"North and Bunny are down here… probably having a competition of their own. At 2 o' clock you'll see Sandy and Tooth. Jack could honestly be anywhere, he hates staying in one place." She said as she just kept shooting her arrows. "Duck." She ordered. I bent down and felt something, probably a wolf, pounce over me, then sand rain on me.  
"How long are we going to be doing this?" I asked as I brushed myself off.  
"Until they're all gone I guess." She responded. I shook my head in disbelief.  
"Cue, open your eyes. This battle has been going on for how long and we haven't made a dent in this swarm. This won't end until-"  
"Until I get what I want." A deep and dark voice said from behind me and Cue. Immediately she took aim as did I. wolves and horses began to surround us as a tall, dark figure emerged from my dark room. His hand stroked the top of a wolf's head. He was pale, greyer than Jack, and had spiky black hair. His black cloak flowed down and dragged on the floor like a shadow. I already knew who he was, and Cue hissed his name.  
"Pitch…"

**_Hey guys! Sorry this is late again, but i had some things to take care of. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know i had fun writing it. So yeah tell me what you think of this chapter cause i want to know. Honestly i don't know if i'll be able to post tomorrow, but to make up for that i'll make the next chapter longer for you guys. Thank you for staying with me up until now, and it's a good thing you did because things are about to get interesting :) I Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21- Break

The sand creatures began to circle and close in on us. Pitch walked towards me and Cue. I looked in all directions prepared to defend myself and Cue if any of them were to attack. I found that the more the creatures closed in, the closer I got to Cue. We were almost back to back when Pitch finally stepped forward.  
"My my, isn't this a lovely sight." He said through his dark lips. "The most powerful queen being over taken by the shadows."  
"Not while I'm here." Cue spat. She drew her arrow farther back to threaten him from coming closer.  
"That's not too difficult to take care of." He said snapping his fingers. Immediately two wolves pounced. Cue shot one, and I took out the other. In the corner of my eye I saw another come at Cue when her back was turned. I obliterated it before it could even touch her.  
"I take back my previous statement. This is a sight to see. The queen protecting her little petty guardian." Pitch hissed as he kept summoning wolves. There were so many that it led to Cue and I pressing our backs together to fend off each creature. As I destroyed every sand figure, I realized something. Whenever we would hit the creature they would turn into a pile of sand. If that was happening, then there would be sand all over the ground. I didn't see anything other than a few grains of black sand on the floor... That could only mean  
"The creatures are just being recreated using sand." Cue finished my thought as she shot two down with one arrow. How many does this girl have with her?  
"Very good Cue. You're smarter than I remember." Pitch said as he snapped his fingers once more. The wolves that were going to ounce turned into piles of sand on command. Even with those wolves gone, there was still a full pack encircled around us.  
"Wouldn't want you two to die so easily. That would be no fun." Pitch pouted.  
"Then what are you here for?" I sneered.  
"I thought it would be rather obvious." He started. "I want you."  
"Yeah, well you ain't gonna get her." Cue replied as she pointed her arrow towards Pitch.  
"I wasn't even close to finishing what I was saying." He whimpered.  
"Who cares? What makes you think we'll listen to what you say?" She hissed as she stood her ground.  
"I'm not talking to you, am I Cue? I wish to speak with Elsa. To simply discuss certain conflicts, plans if you will." He responded with a bit of annoyance.  
"Like how you want to corrupt me so you ca rule Arendelle and expand?" I snapped as I stood up straight to hopefully intimidate Pitch.  
"My my. What has your boyfriend told you?" Pitch chuckled. "Because hi is... Correct." I didn't think, I immediately shot a wave of ice crystals towards him. However, Pitch raised his hand and a wall of black sand protected him from and ice that came in his direction.  
"Feisty one aren't you?" He chuckled. "No wonder Jack chose you."  
"Shut up!" I threatened. "How do you know about me and Jack?"  
"Elsa, you forget that I am the boogeyman. I know all the fears in this world, and I've known all of yours since you were born. First it was fire, then hurting your sister, then failing at doing your job as queen... And now none of those fears really matter to me. I know that your greatest fear is that you will lose your precious Jack Frost." Pitch revealed. "Shall I make that fear become a reality?" I bore my teeth at him and prepared to attack him again.  
"You wouldn't dare." I hissed. I felt a surge of energy flow through my veins the angrier and more frightened I became.  
"Careful Elsa." Cue whispered to me. "I know how you feel, but this is what he wants. For you to lose control and do his dirty work unintentionally."  
"Cue, can you stop analyzing every single one of my plans?" Pitch teased.  
"Maybe you should stop making every one of your moves to good damn obvious." Cue stalled so I could calm down.  
"Or... Maybe I'm using the wrong fears." Pitch stated. That was unexpected.  
"What?" I murmured.  
"Maybe I'm using the wrong fear... From the wrong person." Pitch repeated. "Maybe it should be Elsa that gets taken away from Jack." He finished as he forced a beam of sand to come at me. I defended it out by pushing my ice against it, essentially having a little pushing match.  
"Don't count on it!" A voice exclaimed from behind me. As I was focusing on shoving all my energy to win, I saw Jack throw a wave of ice in Pitch's direction... Then I wasn't struggling anymore. I saw pitch fly into my room. I didn't dare risk a chance, so I forced my energy towards him to attack and freeze him. Jack landed beside Cue and I to he us destroy the remaining wolves that surrounded us. I don't know how he did it but the wolves didn't become piles of sand, they must vanished once they exploded. We were safe... For now.  
"Elsa." Jack sighed as he pulled me into an embrace. I held onto him the second I was in his arms, and I felt him hold me back.  
"I was so worried." I cried into his chest. I felt him hold my shoulders and push me away so he could look me in the eye.  
"You were worried? Imagine how I felt." Jack frantically spoke. "What were you thinking!?"  
"I was taking that I couldn't hide in my room knowing you we're risking your life." I huffed. "I wanted to be of some use." Jack turned to Cue in anger.  
"You let her-!?" He started.  
"Yes I let her fight." Cue interrupted. "Now can you two help finish this?" She gestured to the sky. The swarm of sand creatures was still attacking the other guardians.  
"I don't get it. They should be gone since Pitch is-" Jack started.  
"He's not gone." I interjected. "It's not done yet."  
"Then let's finish this already." Cue cheered as she walked inside leaving Jack and I behind.  
"Eager, isn't she?" I asked.  
"Always is." Jack admitted as he led me into my room. Cue was already in a defensive stance, taking aim at Pitch on the floor. He groaned as he got to his feet.  
"It's over Pitch, now stop your minions before it'll be lights out for you." Cue threatened.  
"Oh Cue, so stubborn. I thought I said that this wouldn't be over until I got what I came for." He replied with a devilish grin. Jack stepped in front of me.  
"And you're not going to get her." Jack sneered. Pitch chuckled.  
"Let me clear something up for you Jack." Pitch snorted. "Did it not cross your mind that I might have been using your fear as a trap...just to lure you down here? Did you honestly think that this is all I intended?" I came from behind Jack and placed my hand on his shoulder for support.  
"Dear boy... I'm just getting started." He said as he snapped his fingers. Black mist came towards me and Jack, we attacked to push it away...but our ice just went through. The next thing I knew I was being pushed onto the ground along with Jack. I looked up to see who saved me, only to find Cue being suffocated by the mist.  
"Cue, you really need to stop butting into other people's business." Pitch said as he walked out to the balcony with Cue still in the fog. I saw that she started choking on whatever it was she was caged in.  
"Cue!" I screamed as I got u and ran. My cast suddenly felt heavy, so I tripped almost as soon as I got up. I felt Jack get up and run to her.  
"Pitch!" He screamed as a stream of ice shot towards the evil bastard. The sand immediately came to defend its master.  
"You never learn do you?" Pitch said as he stepped on a platform of sand. As he rose off of the ground, he took Cue with him. I forced myself up and ran to the balcony despite my leg.  
"Cue! Hang on!" I exclaimed as I watched Pitch take her higher into the sky... But then I saw it. Glowing white air was being extracted from Cue's eyes, nose and mouth. She was struggling to get out of the cloud, but then Pitched grabbed her neck and pulled her out of the cloud.  
"I'll be sure to put this into good use." Pitch said to Cue as she attempted to kick out of his grasp. When I took a good look at what was going on up there, I wanted to scream. Feathers began falling off of Cue, and she began to slowly stop kicking... Her wings were falling apart.  
"You always wanted to fall in love Cue, why not try the first part?" Pitch said to her it limp body as he released his grip. Her body plummeted to the ground, but Jack quickly zoomed by to catch her. I saw horses coming towards Jack, so I made sure they didn't even touch him and Cue as they made their way to the balcony.  
"Cue, keep your eyes open!" Jack ordered as he stepped onto the balcony.  
"But... I'm so tired." She slurred as she was set onto the balcony. She couldn't even stand, she held onto the rail as she fell on her knees. How much energy could Pitch take at once?  
"Maybe that should stop you from interfering Cue." Pitch smirked. Anger boiled in my veins as I attacked Pitch.  
"Shut up!" I screamed as I sent ice needles in his direction.  
"Make me." He replied as he sent his own black needles. Jack sent a beam of crystal at him, then file up. I kept sending waves of ice towards him too, none of them had an effect. I was going to send one more beam of icicles, but I saw Cue fall to the floor.  
"Cue!" I cried as I ran to her. She looked up to meet my gaze. Her face was pale, she looked sick and on the verge of death.  
"You two need to attack at the same time." She forced. "It's the only way."  
"But how? He's too strong."  
"Just trust me." She said as the grip on her bow tightened. I nodded and focused all my energy on one final strike, but then I heard the strong of Cue's bow stretched. I looked to see that she was aiming at... Me...  
"Cue." I spoke before she released the arrow. I felt a thud on my chest, like something fell on me, then a sudden surge of energy flowed through my body. I felt as if I didn't release what I had, I would have burst. I released everything through my palms, and a tsunami of ice and snow escaped from my fingers. As I was doing so... I saw Jack release and identical attack towards Pitch. The black shield he had shattered and Pitch was sent flying back into the dark sky. The swarms of sand creatures depleted and fell into lifeless piles of dust.  
"We did it!" I exclaimed. "Cue we-" I turned to face her... But she was lying on the floor covered in black sand. I ran to her side and rolled her over. She was unconscious and loosing warmth.  
"Oh my god!" Jack cried as he bent down to check her injuries. I didn't realize it, but I placed my hands on her stomachs. I felt something warm and wet squish in my fingertips. I raised my hand to see what it was.  
"Jack." I gasped and showed him my palm. Blood... But not the blue aqua colour like Jack's. It was crimson like mine. That's when it hit me, what the glowing light that was getting extracted from Cue, why she looked co sick and pale, why her blood is red instead of blue. Pitch didn't just take her energy, he took her immortality…

**_Hey guys! I'm soo sorry for not posting this! Like i really hope you guys forgive me. It's just things have been crazy over here. This part for my mom is gonna be way bigger than we expected, like there are going to be well over 100 people in my tiny house... Oh well. it's for my mama. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i tried to make it as long as i could. i think this is the longest chapter ive ever posted to be honest (it was 12 pages in my notebook). I may be able to post tomorrow, but we'll see cause thats when i have to prepare for the party. And i definitely wont post on saturday, cause thats the actual party... yeah. Feedback is always appreciated, because i want to know how i do :) Luv You all! Happy reading ;) _**

**_P.S- I can't respond to you if you're a guest... I want to answer some of your questions, but i can't since you don;t have an account. SORRY :(_**


	22. Chapter 22- Mortal

_**Hey guys! I just thought i should do a pre- chapter authors note first... SO I CAN WARN YOU! If you can't handle a bit of blood, or heated scenes (nothing too sexual i promise) then turn away... (but i'm actually happy with the way this chapter turned out so if you could read it that would be great.) Yeah, i'll see you again in the end ;) Ps: I want to answer some questions you have for me, but if you're on guest then i can't respond to you. Please don't be on guest!... kay luv ya ;)**_

"What the hell?" Jack gasped as he started to check for injuries on Cue's body. I lifted the fabric from Cue's belly to see the damage that had been done. Claw marks… deep claw marks covered her belly. They weren't even clean cuts; they were jagged making her flesh rip to shreds.  
"Please tell me this is it." I begged as I began to tend to the wound.  
"We won't know until we get her inside." Jack spoke. "Help me lift her." I took her by the arms and shoulders while he got her legs. We carried her into my room and put her on my bed. My white sheet quickly became red underneath her body. The redder my sheets got, the paler Cue became.  
"It's not just her stomach. Her shoulder too." Jack said as he showed me bite marks on her left shoulder while I was beginning to wrap up Cue.  
"The wolves might have gotten to her while we were fighting off Pitch." I guessed. I pressed my hands harder into Cue and felt her blood squish between my fingers. "The bleeding isn't stopping Jack."  
"That's where I come in." a deep voice with a thick accent said from the balcony. The other guardians came into the room. The bunny and the gold one on my side, and the red guy and birdy on Jack's side.  
"Oh my god! How long has she been like this?" Birdy panicked as she started grabbing more cloth and gauze.  
"Not for long." Jack and I said at the same time.  
"What did Pitch do?" Bunny sneered as he looked in his belt for something. "How did he learn how to do this?"  
"He was attacking the children to get to us last time. Now he found a way to attack us directly this time." Red explained as he took a vial from Bunny. There was a vibrant green fluid sloshing around inside. The second the first drop hit her flesh she arched her back and a blood curling scream escaped her lips.  
"Hold her down." Red ordered. I pushed her by the shoulder while Bunny and Gold got her legs and hips. I saw hot tears start to stream down her pale face. I bet she thought we were torturing her instead of fixing her.  
"Cue, it's okay." I attempted to soothe her. "You're okay, this is a good pain. You're going to get better after this." I started stroking her hair from her forehead and she started to calm down a little bit. Even though I have ice powers, I can still have a warm human touch. I think that's what she needed, to know that someone was there for her now. Jack saw what I was doing and followed my lead by grabbing her hand.  
"Squeeze my hand as much as you need Cue. Whenever it hurts just- Argh!" he started but I'm pretty sure regretted it. Her knuckled even turned white because of her tight grip.  
"Hold on, hold on." Red repeated as he moved on to her shoulder injury. I glanced down at her belly and instead of seeing shredded skin, it looked like she had really bad burns on her torso.  
"It's all better Cue. You're doing great." I encouraged. "Just a little more." That little bit most likely was only five minutes, but with all of her screaming and torture it felt like hours. Once Red put the final drop in her open wound, Cue went limp and was left panting from exhaustion. All of us released out grip on her.  
"We should move her." Bird Girl suggested.  
"Not after we wrap her up." Red said. "We'll get started… Elsa. I think you should change before anyone sees you."  
"Why…? Um…" I trailed off.  
"Santa. Just call me North." He helped.  
"Okay. Why do I need to change?" I asked.  
"I think you should check yourself." He said. "Jack, incase-"  
"I'll go with her. Don't worry." Jack interrupted. Before I could look down to see what they were talking about Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.  
"Jack what is it?" I asked as he led me to the washroom.  
"I just need to talk to you." He murmured as he locked the door behind him. "Oh god please tell me none of that is yours."  
"What?" I wondered. I looked in the mirror to see what was going on. I was once wearing my ice dress without its cape… Now I was wearing a torn cloth that was covered in dries blood stains. He torso was ripped so you could see my lower rib. A section of my skirt was ripped off so you could now see my other leg's knee. Not to mention that there was blood covering my left shoulder, chest and right hip.  
"I think it's from Cue. The tears… maybe when I was running." I guessed. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" I whined as I ran my fingers through my messy and bloody hair. I heard Jack chuckle.  
"Well I was more worried about saving your life, not really about how… appealing you looked. Not that you don't look appealing. I mean-" I cut his panicking off with a kiss.  
"I get it." I assured him. "Thank you Jack." I touched Jack's face to look him in the eye. I saw hurt and sorrows, not the Jack Frost I met and fell in love with. My hand fell from his face and trailed on his sweater. They got caught into a small tear that was a little wet. I glanced down to see a blue stain on my fingertips.  
"Jack…" I started. "Take it off."  
"Elsa… wait what?" he was taken aback.  
"Take it off." I repeated bringing my hands down to the bottom of his hoodie. "Please. Let me help you." He didn't refuse. Jack lifted his arms up and winced as I helped him take off his blue hoodie. I tried not to show too much of his real reaction. I shouldn't be shocked, but his beautiful athletic body took me by surprise. However, along his shoulders and abs were various cuts that had not yet healed. I took a towel from the counter and soaked it in warm water.  
"What're you doing?" he asked as I rung out the towel.  
"Helping my guardian." I responded. "Hold still." I proceeded to wipe off the blue from Jack's pale skin. As I cleaned him, I uncovered many purpling bruises. I could feel him wince underneath my touch.  
"Elsa, I'm fine. I promise." He grimaced.  
"I don't believe you." I bluntly replied as I finished up clearing his toned body.  
"It's you I should be doing this to. injuries are more serious for you." He said as he took me by my hips.  
"Jack-" I gasped as I was lifted from the ground and was placed on the counter. Jack maneuvered himself so he was between my legs, almost up against me. He took a fresh cloth and soaked it with the same warm water. I knew what he was doing.  
"Um… do you need me to take off-?"  
"Yeah. That might be helpful." He responded clearing his throat. I nodded and began to shimmy the top part of my gown down my body. I was lucky to wear my bandeau today, otherwise he would have seen me bare chested. Jack began to wipe away the maroon stains that were plastered on my body. He started at my neck… then made his way down. He skipped my chest and just moved to my stomach. There was a thin yet long scratch stretched from the top of my belly button to my right side. I winced as a slight sting came when he wiped it clean.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized.  
"It's okay. Keep going." I assured him. I watched as he continued cleansing me. He was focused on me and only me… like he needed a distraction; then I understood. Jack was wiping his best friend's blood off of the person he loves, and he's finding injuries on me that show he couldn't protect me like how he wanted to. I can't imagine how he feels right now. The only thing I know I should do right now is show him I'm here for him and that everything will be okay.  
"Jack." I stopped him and touched his face. He held me, but didn't look me in the eye. I took his chin and turned his face to meet his gaze. He looked so defeated, like he failed and wanted to break down.  
"It's okay now." I assured him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt goose bumps form as my sensitive skin came in contact with his cold body. His chest was pressed up against me as he held me in an embrace.  
"It's not okay Elsa. I could've lost you." He murmured in my ear as he held me tight. "Pitch is much stronger now than we've ever seen him before. You saw what he did to Cue."  
"We defeated him." I reminded him as I broke the embrace. "we can do it again… I just need to ask Cue before we try again."  
"Okay." He nodded, expression still in sadness.  
"It'll be okay. I promise." I said as I pecked his lips. As I pulled away Jack leaned in. What was meant to be sweet and innocent turned into something more. His arms wrapped around me as his hands moved up and down sending shivers down my spine. My hands found their way into his hair and I felt him give a little moan. I wanted to wrap my legs around him to be a little more comfortable, but my stupid skirt was in the way. I used one hand to try and slide the rest of my dress off, but I couldn't do it myself. Jack must've read my thoughts because he helped me remove the useless material. He threw the torn gown behind us and wrapped his arms around me again, leaving me in my bandeau and shorts. (Yes I wear shorts under my dress. What if the wind blew my skirt over?) I broke apart out lips but I went to his neck. I felt Jack tense up under my touch, but I just wanted him to feel okay again. I heard his breaths speed up every time I left a kiss on his neck. There was a time when I gave a small nibble before I went back to his lips. That didn't last long because soon he did the same to me. The instant I felt his ice lips on my neck I felt myself hold him tighter. I felt my heart race and my breaths come as Jack kissed and sucked at my neck. I've never experienced anything like this, but I was glad that Jack was my first. His hands slide down my back, but I froze as he gripped the back of my thighs. It all hit me how fast this was happening, if it was happening. What I realized was that I wasn't ready for that yet, but I wanted Jack to be my first. He noticed that I stopped because he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"It's not that." I interjected. "I'm just not ready for … you know… that, yet." Jack sighed in relief and smiled.  
"Good… I'm not ready either." He admitted. He gave me a quick kiss as he stepped away from the counter so I could get down.  
"I'm almost done. You can do if you want." I offered as I undid my hair.  
"No, I can wait." He said as he leaned on the wall… still shirtless. I quickly rinsed as much blood as I could off my hair. It was quick since it was mainly on the ends. I dried it with a towel and ran my finger through it to get out the tangles.  
"Okay. Ready." I said as I faced Jack.  
"Erm… not quite." He said gesturing to my dress on my floor… I was almost naked in front of Jack.  
"You think I could run into my room unnoticed?" I tried.  
"Not a chance." He said as he walked forward. "Arms up… Please." I did as I was told and a cold material was slid onto my shoulders, his hoodie. He already cleaned it and mended it with ice.  
"Looks good on you. You really are Ica." He smirked.  
"Jack, it's huge on me." I pointed out. It was halfway down my bum an the sleeves were too long, not to mention extremely baggy.  
"So? You look cute." He chuckled as he took me by my waist. My hands were on his chest and I looked up at him.  
"But you look cuter than me." I pouted. He flashed me a crocked smile I always loved on him.  
"Come on, you need to get dressed before I introduce you to everybody." He said. "They're gonna think-"  
"I know." I agreed. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand in mine and we made our way out of the washroom. It might be cheesy of me… but I just loved the way his hand felt in mine. Our fingers entwined as a mix of warm and cold… of human and immortal. When we were together like this, we weren't just two people; we were one in another. Jack Frost was mine, and in turn I was his…

**_I apologize for not posting in a few days. I was busy on the weekend, and i just needed another day to get adjusted to school again. So yeah... Anywho i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. it's a little taste of a future chapter i'll secretly post for you guys (the smut). And thank you for staying with me this long, i know it's a drag to wait... but i need to let my creativity flow sometimes so i can do this for you guys. Feedback is always appreciate so tell me how i did PLZZ! Yeah that's really all i wanted to say. Luv you guys! Happy Reading ;_**


	23. Chapter 23- Plans

"Who changed my bed? I could've done that." I asked as I brushed my hair.  
"Probably North." Jack guessed as he pulled his hoodie over his head. "He most likely got the same guys who make the toys to come here."  
"You mean the elves." I giggled as I finished up the sleeves on my dress.  
"Lies. All lies. It's actually these sasquatch looking things." He explained. "Much more productive."  
"I'd like to see them one day." I replied as I fixed up the skirt.  
"Maybe a few are here. They tend to stay awhile." He answered. "Ready to go?" I nodded.  
"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked down the halls. "Where are they?"  
"Let's check outside." Jack suggested. This time he led me through the halls. He must've been here many times, he knew where to go to get down to the foyer. We walked through the doors of the palace. It was still pitch black at night, and the village was silent. The only light tonight was the moonlight.  
"Jack! Elsa" a voice called out to us once we circled around the palace. It was North waving us over to the little lake where I first met Jack.  
"We won't get there fast enough walking." Jack pointed out. He had his arms open and I got what he meant.  
"Fine." I groaned. I wasn't really in the mood for it, but Jack insisted I go into his arms and we fly to the pond. We were there in less than two seconds. The other guardians were gathered under a tree by the dark and calm waters.  
"Finally." Bunny whined. "Where have you two been?"  
"Just getting ready." Jack answered as I felt the heat rise to my ears. Jack griped my hand for support.  
"Took you long enough." Bunny smirked.  
"Well could you blame her? Look at Elsa's dress; she obviously created a new one, which is beautiful by the way." Birdy defended me.  
"Thanks…"  
"Tooth. I'm the toothfairy." She clarified.  
"Oh, well thank you Tooth." I responded "This is Bunn, the Easter Bunny. Next to him is the Sandman, also known as Sandy, and you already know Tooth and North."  
"Yeah I do." I nodded. "It's nice to meet you all."  
"The pleasure is ours Queen Elsa." North said as he bowed his head.  
"Um… drop the Queen, and please don't bow to me." I said. "If anything I should be bowing to you tonight."  
"Aw, don't worry about it Elsa. It's our job by the way." Bunny waved it off.  
"And that's what we're here to talk about today." North added. I nodded in understanding.  
"Is here okay? Or would you prefer a more suitable place?" I asked.  
"I think a little more privacy would be better." North suggested. "We wouldn't want to risk anyone hearing what we may be talking about." I nodded.  
"I have an idea where to go." I said. Jack already read my mind.  
"Ice palace?" he guessed.  
"Naturally." I replied. "I can create one up in the mountain again just for our purposes."  
"Again? What happened to the previous one?" Tooth asked.  
"Nothing. Just wouldn't want to risk going there if Pitch knows about it." I explained.  
"Already thinks like a guardian. Good job Jack." Bunny teased as he jabbed Jack in the arm.  
"So how do you suggest we get there exactly?" Tooth asked.  
"Like this." North pulled out a snow globe. "Tell me where Elsa."  
"The North Mountain." I smiled. North then tossed the globe towards the closest tree. It bounced and formed into a portal in the tree, just like the portal created to get the guardians here. I walked towards it, then hesitated.  
"Is this okay for me? Like I won't burst into flames at the other end?" I asked. Jack took my hand.  
"You'll be fine." North assured me. "A little girl walked through awhile ago and ended up in Bunny's headquarters."  
"Oh yeah, Sophie. I wonder how she's doing." Bunny recalled.  
"I'm taking Elsa. Everyone follow after." Jack said. We walked through the portal whilst my heart was racing. I didn't feel anything, but one second I was at the pond, the next I was on top of the North Mountain. The sudden temperature drop surprised me, but wasn't too horrible. I couldn't say the same for the other guardians though.  
"Gah! Of course it's cold." Bunny groaned.  
Don't worry, I can fix that for us soon." I smirked. "Step back."  
Ice formed at the bottom of my foot and created my snowflake in the snow. I walked onto it as it rose from the ground. The first thing I did was create the pillars needed to make the walls. I created all the doors and ceilings after. Then I finally finished the table right after making the floor. I had to make sure there were enough seat so everyone could all sit if the wanted to. once I was finished with my work, I opened the doors to let them all in.  
"It's all done know." I called.  
"You mind making a staircase?" Bunny reminded me.  
"Oh, right." I placed my hands on two pillars by the doors and formed a grand connecting staircase that stretched down to their feet. I waited at the top as they walked up with expressions of fascination plastered on their faces.  
"Jack, she's showing you up." North teased as he entered.  
"Ice, this is… wow." Jack gasped as we walked in together.  
"It's not much. It's the same size as my first ice castle, but there's actually furniture in this one." I explained. "And anyway, you're a stronger attacker. What could I do? Throw ice houses at Pitch?"  
"How about, you teach me how to make a structure like this, and I'll teach you how to fight?" He offered.  
"Deal." I agreed as we made our way to the little conference area. It was a round table so we all could see each other.  
"Okay, damage control." North started.  
"Wait, what?" I whispered to Jack.  
"Our next move." He explained.  
We saw tonight that Pitch is back and he has gotten more vicious and stronger." North continued.  
"We need to reinforce the area since he's here and all." Bunny suggested.  
"With what though?" I asked. "Is there some type of army I don't know about?" I saw Sandy's hand shoot up in the air.  
"Idea Sandy?" North invited. He nodded and started to form a bunch of symbols above his head at a speed where I couldn't read them.  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Bunny said.  
"Wait, sorry I missed that." I admitted.  
"Sand suggested that you, him and Jack create and army." North explained.  
"Like sand and ice soldiers." Tooth added. "He makes the guys, you two make the armour."  
"Would that work?" I asked. "Have you done this before?" The guardians hesitated and looked at each other.  
"Well, no. This is new to us." North admitted.  
"But you have a good idea on how this could work?" I asked Sandy. He nodded with a big smile.  
"Okay. You guys should get to work on that as soon as you can." North said. "Tomorrow night preferred."  
"Sounds good." Jack and I said in unison.  
"Now… Cue." North started the next subject. I felt Jack tense up beside me and my heart sink. In fact all the guardians were pained at the mention of her name.  
"How is she?" I broke the silence.  
"She's fine… for now. If we didn't get to her when we did, then she would've…" North trailed off.  
"But that's not really the point." Bunny snapped. "The point is that Pitch can get to us now. And we don't know how to defend ourselves anymore, especially since none of us saw how it was done."  
"Actually," Jack spoke up. "Elsa and I saw."  
"And it was pretty horrific." I added.  
"Could you tell us what you remember? Maybe we can think of a counter position." North asked. The image of Cue in the cloud flashed in my eyes, and her screams of pain filled my ears. I felt a hand start to rub my back.  
"I can tell them Elsa. It's okay." Jack offered. I just nodded and let him speak. I could tell he tried not to describe too much because not only would it affect me, it would also trigger him.  
"The ice went right through the cloud, so our attacks were useless. And Cue started choking on the gas and eventually…" Jack trailed off.  
"White beams of light were extracted from her eyes and mouth." I finished for him. "When she got out of there, she looked sick and weak to the point where she couldn't stand up." The guardians sat in silence, but I could feel the intensity of each of their thoughts.  
"Are you sure that's what happened?" North asked. Jack and I nodded.  
"Okay. This is what's going to happen." North started. "Jack and Elsa, go back to the palace. Check up on Cue and make sure she's still alive. Bunny, do you think you can guard the perimeter on the ground?"  
"You got it." He responded.  
"Okay. If you need help, call someone else to help you. Candy and Tooth, cover the palace from the air." North ordered.  
"You got it, but where are you going?" Tooth asked.  
"There's someone I need to see. Elsa I think you met them when you were younger." North explained. "They helped you and Anna. Magic trolls who removed the ice from your sister's head."  
"Oh yes, I remember. Do you already know where they are? Or do you need the map?" I offered.  
"I know where they are. It's just been a long time since I last saw them." He said. The guardians all rose from their seats.  
"We will meet back here tomorrow, same time so we can figure this out." North clarified.  
"Alright." Bunny said. "But what are you going to ask them North?"  
"They can do many things. They took the ice from Anna's head." North started. "Maybe they can put things back in."  
"Are you suggesting that they could-?" Tooth asked.  
"Yes. Maybe they could give back Cue's immortality. And maybe give us something to prevent it from happening again."

**_Heyyyy guys! I;m sorry for not posting faster. And i'm especially sorry since nothing really happened in this chapter... but don;t worry. i'll make it better next time (more fluff i mean). Feedback is always appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave a comment, even if it is to say i suck. And don't hesitate to let me know what you would like to see happen, sometimes my creativity runs dry so i need your help sometimes :) Anywho I Luv You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24- Confession

Jack flew us back to the balcony, essentially separating us from the rest of the guardians. North told us to check up on Cue, changer her bandages and feed her if she was awake. We walked towards the room I let her sleep in before as quickly as we were able to.  
"You think she's okay?" I asked Jack as we turned the corner.  
"Yeah, she's a trooper. She might not be awake though." He guessed.  
"Let's hope that's all she is." I responded as we reached her door. I slowly opened her door and peaked inside. She was asleep on the bed. Her colour was coming back to her face and she was breathing lightly as she was dragged into her slumber. There was no blanket on her, so her bandages were clearly visible.  
"Do you think they need changing? Or do you think they can last until morning?" I asked Jack.  
"Could you change them now? My sweat made them all soggy and gross." Cue groaned as she started to wake up. I sighed in relief and walked to her side of the bed.  
"Thank goodness you're alright." I heaved as I took her cold hand into mine. She gave me a small throaty chuckle.  
"Don't worry about me. I was just doing my job." She smirked in her sleepy state.  
"Which was a pretty stupid move, I'm gonna have to fire you." I joked as I got the bandages on the nightstand. Jack walked over to the other side of the bed.  
"I agree with Ica here. You could've died." Jack agreed as he got his side ready. "Can you sit up?" Cue groaned the moment she moved on the bed. I helped her sit up by grabbing her arms to pull herself up and lean into the pillows Jack arranged.  
"How long am I going to be like this? It's weird not being up for this long." Cue whined.  
"For a while. It all depends on how fast you heal." Jack answered as he started on her shoulder bandage.  
"That's not what I meant Jack." She said.  
"Then what is it?" I asked as I prepared new bandages.  
"My wings." She responded. "I've never been in a bed for this long. When can I go out in the air again." I looked at Jack confused, he knew that she didn't know.  
"Cue, how much can you feel on your body right now?" he asked.  
"A mix of sore and numb… why?" she answered.  
"How's your back?" I asked.  
"Sore at some parts, numb at the others." She responded.  
"And your… wings?" Jack asked.  
"I can't even feel them." Cue said. I could feel my heart begin prepare itself to break. Cue lives on her wings, and now she doesn't have them. I glanced at Jack and already knew that he didn't want to tell her. I cleared my throat.  
"Um… what do you remember from the battle?" I started.  
"Everything until I was sucked into the cloud. Then I just remember my final two shots before I got jumped." She recalled.  
"Did you feel anything before that? Before you got attacked be the wolves I mean." I continued.  
"A blinding pain all over my body, to the point where I couldn't stand." She replied. "Would you just tell me what's going on?" That's what I wanted to avoid.  
"Cue, when you were in the cloud you blacked out. And that's because Pitch took away your immortality." I explained. The colour in her face drained, and she started to form tears in her eyes.  
"What else did I miss?" she forced through the teeth… because she already knew the answer.  
"When Pitch had you, and when you were in the air, your wings started to deteriorate." I finished. "Your wings are gone." She squeezed my hand as tight as she could. I felt my knuckles start to scream and grind together, but I let her release what emotion she had. Hot tears started to drip down her face as she choked back the sobs coming from her throat. Jack started to pat her back.  
"Let it out Cue." He encouraged as tears started to come into his eyes too. She shook her head.  
"No… I knew that consequences came with this job. I just have to accept them." She cried. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I know it was a sweet thing to say, but I did get flustered.  
"How could you say that?!" I exclaimed. Cue flinched.  
"What do you mean?" she asked in fear.  
"How can you be okay with this?! Sacrificing yourself bit by bit! Cause damn it all to hell I'm not okay with this!" I practically screamed.  
"Elsa…" Jack said in a calm voice.  
"No. She's right Jack. She deserves as explanation and I need to give it to her." Cue interrupted. "But to do that… you need to leave."  
"Me? Why?" Jack pouted.  
"Trust me, it's not time for you to know." She explained.  
"Oh, but it's time for Elsa to know?" he argued.  
"Yes." Cue simply said. Jack's angry and annoyed expression switched to a surprised one.  
"Fine." He sighed as he got up. He patted her on the head. "Be good… don't do anything too crazy."  
"Okay dad, you can go now." She kidded. We both watched as Jack walked out of the room and shut the door. Cue took me hand in her cold one.  
"What was so important that he had to leave?" I asked,  
"Trust me, he doesn't need to know what I'm about to tell you." She said. "And… I don't really know where to start."  
"Well why don't you start from the beginning?" I joked. I became more intrigued as she began talking.  
"Well it's not a big deal the more I think about it…. Well, it kind of is." She started. "I told you about what I do right? Like I help people find their soulmates and stuff."  
"Yeah, and how you wait until the right moment to shoot your arrow." I recalled.  
"Okay, well there's much more to what I do." She continued. "I can actually sense the amount of love that happens between two people."  
"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Elsa… it has everything to do with the decisions I've made that you were angry about." Cue admitted. It all started a few years ago. I was flying around with Jack, because we like to hang out every few years. Well, we flew over Arendelle… I did feel love from your people, however I also felt something from Jack. It was almost as if his soulmate was here in Arendelle. Anyway, after we flew I did end up telling him that he should spend more time in Arendelle. He was obviously confused, but he didn't complain. Well, one day I was flying around and I happen to pass by Arendelle, and what do I see? Jack was flying around your place… and was just watching and looking out for you."  
"Ten years ago? I was still by myself then. I was isolated in my room." I recalled.  
"You were isolated… but you weren't alone. You never really were." Cue clarified. I tried to keep a straight face so she could continue; but do you know how hard it is to pretend like this was nothing? It just hurt me to know that he was there the whole time and I never knew.  
"Okay. Proceed." I tried staying calm.  
"Well, this was going on for a long time. I talked to him about it a few times; I even offered to shoot an arrow to make the match when you were old enough, but he refused and told me he wanted to do this himself." Cue continued. "Okay this next part I found out really recently and I still need to wrap my head around it."  
"How recently?" I asked.  
"A few weeks, maybe days ago." She answered. "I was talking to Cupid, my big man, and he was giving me my jobs. The last one was to come here and be your guardian. I didn't disagree, so I got started on my work and eventually ran into Sandy. We just had a quick conversation. I told him everything that was going on and when I got to the part about being your guardian, he had some interesting thoughts about it. You see Elsa, as it turns out, I was supposed to be your original guardian."  
"Then what was Jack supposed to be?" I asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is that when they were choosing your guardian, Jack immediately volunteered." Cue said. "And when I finally got down here I understood why." She hesitated to continue. I held her hand a little tighter.  
"Cue, what did you see?"  
"Never in my 300 years of living have I seen someone love somebody else as much as Jack loves you…"

**_Hey guyssss! I hope you guys like this chapter. Trust me i enjoyed writing this chapter more than the previous one, so i hope you like it too (even if it is a tad shorter). Thank you for staying with me! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who are reading right at this very moment because honestly i love you guys so much. Like i honestly did not think this story would be read at all, let alone this many of you guys reading. Tell me how i did in the comments, and i'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I Luv You All! Good luck to any you who have either and exam or a test, cause i have a few this week... Good Luck! Happy Reading ;)_**


	25. Chapter 25- Treasure

I felt the tears slowly stream down my face and land on Cue's hand. They weren't tears of sorrow, neither tears of joy. They were more tears of emotion, just straight up emotion. I knew Jack loved me, I just never realized how much. That's why he was so torn earlier. A girl he fell for and knew years ago nearly died tonight, and she didn't understand how important she was to him.  
"Elsa?" Cue called. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed my nose.  
"I'm sorry." I choked.  
"Don't worry about it. There's still more I have to explain, but that can wait-"  
"No. Just tell me." I stuttered.  
"I don't know if you're in any condition to-"  
"Cue." I looked up at her. "I just need a minute to calm down."  
"I didn't mean to make you cry." She apologized.  
"IT's fine. These are happy tears." I smiled.  
"Really? Cause you made it seem like someone just died." Cue joked.  
"I'm just a bad crier."  
"Don't worry. I am too." Cue smiled as she gave me time to relax.  
"Okay." I sighed. "Continue."  
"Honestly Elsa, that's the main reason I've been doing things that make you mad. Jack… he's like my brother. We've been lonely for too long, and I'll do retty much anything to make sure he doesn't feel that way again; Because Elsa, I don't want to see him like that ever again." Cue finished.  
"If you don't want him to be alone, why don't you be with him?" I asked.  
"I thought I told you before. We didn't work out. We were only together for, I don't know, a week and we both saw that it was just wrong." Cue clarified. "He's only had a week, maybe even less with you and I can already feel how right you two are for each other. That doesn't happen very often."  
"I know…" I whispered. I stayed quiet for a bit until Cue offered something I didn't expect.  
"Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked. I straightened my back and cleared my throat. There were many questions I had for her. One was why the hell she was so considerate of other before herself? But there was one question I pretty much promised Jack I would ask.  
"Back then, at the battle. You shot me with an arrow… why? And how? Pitch took your immortality." I asked as I started to prepare her bandages.  
"I didn't just shoot you. I shot Jack too." Cue clarified.  
"Raises more questions than answers." I said as I started to take her bandages off on her abdomen. Her flesh wasn't like bad burns anymore. There were lots of red and pink scratches that would surely leave scars.  
"Right." Cue began. "Well I thought the answer would be obvious."  
"Explain it anyway." I snapped.  
"Fine… My arrows don't just give love. They can give bursts of emotion." Cue started. "You really think in that moment of time you could've created that attack?" No. the fear would've got to me and my attack would've failed.  
"And Jack?"  
"Him too. I'm not sure how his powers work. I shot him in case it could've helped." She said.  
"Which it did." I added. "Can you teach me how to do that without your help?"  
"That's up to you- OW!" she said as I tightened the bandage. ""It's still tender there."  
"Sorry." I apologized as I finished up. "So I have to do it myself?"  
"Technically… yes. It is you emotion, but maybe I could help you." She said. I nodded.  
"Okay. I think we're done here." I said getting up. "Get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
"I should be saying that to you." Cue giggled as she slid down onto her back. "It's almost 3 AM." I looked outside to see it was still pitch black outside. Now that she mentioned it, I started to feel my eyelids get heavy.  
"Yeah, I probably should." I giggled as I rubbed my eyes. "Good night Cue."  
"Good night Elsa." She yawned as I shut her door. I leaned my back on the door and took a minute to let what I just heard sink in. Jack Frost… always there even though he didn't really know me. Cue cares for Jack so much she would do anything to make sure we're both happy. All this time, I felt alone and unloved. Now I have these amazing people who have been protecting me from the start. I sunk down to the floor and put my face in my hands allowing the tears to slip from my eyes. Why didn't I see Jack back then? Why couldn't I see and understand how much he loves me until now?  
"Elsa!" his beautiful voice called out as he ran to my side. "Are you okay?!" I shook my head as a smile began to stretch on my face.  
"I'm gonna kill Cue. What did she do?" he panicked.  
"No Jack. She didn't say anything bad." I chuckled as I dropped my hands so he could see my expression.  
"Then why are you crying? You scared the hell out of me." He sighed as he pulled me into an embrace. I held him tight against me.  
"I don't know why I'm crying." I admitted. "I just know that I love you Jack. So much." I broke the embrace so I could see his face.  
"Elsa, what are you…?" Jack trailed off as he wiped my tears away.  
"I don't know how to explain it. I feel the need to make you happy even if it will hurt me. I feel my heart race every time I see you and that it would explode every time we kiss. I can't think straight every time you're with me, and I get butterflies in my stomach when you hold me. I know I sound crazy and insane, but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love. I don't know if you'll understand how I feel, but I feel like I found something I lost a long time ago; something that's valuable to me… you're my treasure…" I poured out. The next moments were silent, but only because he leaned in to kiss me. Jack held me on my hip and shoulder while my arms wrapped around his neck. This kiss wasn't like before. This one just burst with love. I felt my heart reach out to him as our lips moved in sync. I never wanted him to let me go. I didn't want to leave him for anything. We broke apart so he could look at me. I didn't realize that a few tears escaped from his eyes too.  
"Jack, I'm-" he cut me off by a peck on the lips.  
"I love you." He released his emotion. "I really love you Elsa." He started kissing different areas of my face after he kissed away my tears.  
"I've never felt this feeling before, and I've never been loved. It's a nice feeling, and i only feel it with you... You are my treasure." He whispered as he leaned his head in the crook of my neck. That broke my heart. For years he was alone, until he finally became a guardian and met me. How many years has he had nobody be his side except Cue, but even that time was occasional. I decided what to do, here in this moment, I vow that he would never feel that way again. He will no longer be alone, we would be alone together.

**_Hey guys! I know it's been a few days, and the chapters are getting shorter and i'm sorry for that. I just had a test on Thursday that i had to pass so i could graduate highschool... And by 'pass' i mean get 75% or higher. Although it was super easy, i'm still terrified to get my results. Shout out and dedication for this chapter goes to Linda! She made an awesome Jelsa video... and by awesome i mean i fangirled for a few minutes before i watched it a few more times. Check it out with this link: _** watch?v=khpOWDKcA... **_Yeah. I plan on posting again soon, and hopefully the chapters will get longer. Tell me how i did please! I Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


	26. Chapter 26- Fix

I lay still on the soft bed as I began to feel my body again. I felt stiff and sore all over, as well as a weight across my hip. I forced my one eye lid to open, despite how heavy it was. The first thing I saw was a bright light. Soon it faded and my eyes were forced on Jack's angelic face. He let out light snores as his cool breath came in contact with my face. In this light, I was able to see the imperfections on his face that he gained last night. A small scar stretched from his right eyebrow down to his eye. He had cut the corner of his mouth and a bruise on his on his left cheek bone. Despite his battle scars, he still looked like a gad from the heavens. I smiled as I shut my eyes and snuggled closer to him. I felt him stir as the arm wrapped around my waist tightened.  
"Morning." He greeted in his morning voice. I ran one of my hands through his platinum hair.  
"Good morning… my guardian." I greeted back. He opened an eye as a smirk formed on his face.  
"What's with the greeting Ica? You've never called me that before." He practically groaned.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it a bad name?" I teased. His hand left my hip as it rose to my face. His cold touch caressed the sensitive skin on my cheek.4 "No, no, no." he whispered. "If you call me your guardian, I get to call you my queen." A small giggle escaped my throat.  
"Fine. I can call you my Frost Guardian."  
"Then I get to call you my Ice Queen." He murmured as his lips against mine.  
"Done deal." I gasped before making sure our lips came into full contact. The hand that was on my cheek was now tangled in my long hair. My fingertips rubbed against his scalp and slid down to his neck and chest, that's when I stopped. My palm came in contact with the bare skin of Jack's chest, not the cold soft fabric of his sweater. I looked down at our bodies to see… I was wearing his sweater, along with no sort of bottoms.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"How did I get like this?" I wondered as I sat up.  
"You don't remember what happened last night? Or rather before we fell asleep?"  
"I remember crying in front of Cue's door… and then we came in here." I recalled. "Oh god, we didn't…?"  
"No! No. Nothing like that." He chuckled as he began to stretch. "When we came in the room you started to change. When you made your way to the closet, you almost collapsed."  
"Let me guess. You made some immature joke about sleeping in my underwear?" I guessed.  
"Actually, you made the joke. That's how I knew how exhausted you were." Jack clarified. "You then… started to strip down."  
"Oh god-"  
"I didn't see anything. I threw my sweater at you before you actually took off your dress." He defended. I felt myself relax and the heat from my cheeks began to subside.  
"Hey, I knew you wouldn't want anything like that, so nothing happened." Jack cooed as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I quickly stole a lingering kiss from his lips.  
"Thank you." I murmured against him.  
"Anything for you… Queen Ica." He whispered returning the kiss. God I just love the way his skin felt against mine. It was soft but strong, like Jack. I could have this sensation everyday if I could, but sadly there will always be interruptions. For example, the knock on the door. I pushed Jack away and quickly threw the covers over both of us. He flopped back down in the pillows and pretended to sleep.  
"Come in." I called out as I sat cross legged on my bed. My door slowly slid open and Anna's head popped into my room.  
"Morning!" she cheered as she walked/ skipped in. She stopped when she saw Jack beside me on the bed.  
"Oh… sorry. Was I interrupting… something?" she asked as a blush began to show in her cheeks.  
"No, no! Oh god, no!" I panicked as I got off the bed. I think I made the situation worse. Here I was standing only in my underwear and Jack's hoodie, along with a bad case of bed head. Not to add that Jack was topless and in my bed, Anna could easily assume he's nude under the sheet. I tried sitting down again to create less suspicion.  
"Right… I'm not interrupting." She sarcastically remarked. "Wait, why do you have a cast?"  
"Could you wait outside for a bit? I'll just get dressed and fix myself up, then meet you out there." I asked.  
"Sure." Anna nodded. "Um… Elsa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He's gorgeous." She mouthed as she gave me a thumbs up. She backed out of the room and Jack shot up as soon as the door clicked shut.  
"What was that last part?" he asked,  
"Nothing." I sighed as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, the weight of the cast helped drag my feet down to the floor.  
"Do you think my leg is okay now?" I wondered as I inspected the cast.  
"Wouldn't hurt to look." Jack said jumping off the bed. He walked to my side and kneeled down in front of me. He took hold of my casted leg.  
"Could you?" he inquired gesturing to the cast. My finger traced the side of the ice, essentially slicing it open. Jack slid it off my foot like a boot and removed the bandages with dried blood. He revealed the bare skin of my leg. The bone looked normal and healed, but my muscle tissue looked like bad burns.  
"Point your toes for me." He commanded. I did so, there was no pain anymore, just a really stiff and sore feeling that was all over my body.  
"That's good." He said. "Wanna try to stand on it?"  
"Well I kind of have to." I teased lightly kicking him with my toes. He stood up taking my hands.  
"Nice and easy." He encouraged as I was slowly pulled to my feet. There was no pain, one leg just felt weaker than the other. I put one foot in front of the other and started limping.  
"Everything looks good. Just don't run or do any heavy lifting today." He concluded as he let me go.  
"I don't plan to anyway." I stated. "What do you plan to do anyway?"  
"Perimeter checks. Make sure nothing gets in the castle unless you ordered them to." he listed as he walked around to stretch his legs. As he walked towards the window, the sun glared on him giving me a breath taking image. Now that he was here in front of me and in proper light I really got to take in his beauty. His pale skin glowed, showing the outlines of his 6- pack and v- lines, not to mention his back muscles that could drive any girl insane. I felt myself turn redder the longer I looked at his athletic body. I turned away and cleared my throat.  
"I have to get ready." I excused. "So just…"  
"I won't look. I just need my sweater before I leave." He chuckled.  
"Oh right." I remarked. I turned away from him before I lifted the material over my head. It didn't take long for me to realize I was bare chested. I grabbed my bed sheets and wrapped myself up before Jack could see anything.  
"Take it." I said as I tossed his sweater towards him. He cleared his throat and looked away as he caught it.  
"Thank you." He excused himself. "I wasn't expecting to see that."  
"Crap, I thought I was covered." I blushed.  
"You were. I didn't think you'd do that in front of me…" he trailed as he pulled the sweater over his head.  
"I thought I did it last night."  
"No, you went in the closet and changed…" Jack clarified.  
"Oh… well… Now you've seen me do that." I attempted to brush the situation off like it was nothing, but in reality I was really embarrassed.  
"Yes, yes I have." Jack chuckled coming to my side. I made sure the sheet was wrapped around me tightly so it wouldn't fall. "I have to go."  
"I know." I said as I moved my hands to his hips. "Just come back to me." He pulled me to an embrace.  
"I will." Then Jack did something I wasn't expecting. He left a trail of cold kisses started from the top of my right shoulder, up my neck and eventually to my lips. As much as I wanted to make this kiss continue, we both knew we had other jobs to go to. When we broke apart, I stole a quick peck from his lips.  
"I'll see you soon." I said. He nodded and walked towards the balcony.  
"Oh, we have to see Sandy tonight." Jack reminded me before he opened the door.  
"Okay. Just come get me when it's time." I suggested. Jack nodded.  
"I'll be back in a few hours." He assured me. "Please don't do anything too dangerous… or fun without me."  
"Oh. I'll try." I giggled. "I love you Frost."  
"I love you too Ica." He winked and left the room through the balcony.

"That took long." Anna whined when I walked out of my room.  
"Sorry." I apologized. "I had to take care of some things."  
"Jack?" she guessed.  
"Yeah." I clarified. "Breakfast?"  
"Just what I was suggesting." We made our way to the dining hall together. I knew she wanted to ask questions, but she didn't want to ask. Instead I started it.  
"I have some stuff to tell you." I nudged her side.  
"Oh thank god! Please spill everything. Starting from how the break up went." She rambled.  
"Break up?" I asked confused.  
"Between you and Julian… you did tell him nothing would happen right?" Anna reminded me. A lump rose in my throat and my fingertips became colder than ice.  
"I'm not sure I made it clear enough." I stuttered. Anna looked at me with wide eyes.  
"What. Happened?" Anna gasped. I took a deep breath in before I poured all the events out. I started from when Julian met up with me, to how he lead me through the forest, how he-  
"He kissed you?!" Anna exclaimed.  
"Yeah… ad Jack…"  
"He saw didn't he?" she guessed. I nodded my head.  
"It's all okay though." I blurted before my sister exploded. "We fixed it and everything… and had a lot of tender moments and such."  
"I see. Anywho, continue." Anna stated.  
"Continue what?" A deep voice asked from behind us. Anna and I both turned to meet up with those blue eyes.  
"Julian… hi." I greeted.  
"Hey Jul! Is it okay if I call you that?" Anna greeted. He chuckled and walked toward us.  
"Sure. My mom calls me that anyway." He explained.  
"Oh that's no fun. I'll have to think of a new name." she pouted. I noticed that Julian shifted his weight as soon and he laid eyes on me.  
"Good morning." I greeted.  
"Good morning Elsa." He said professionally.  
"Uh… I'll meet you in the dining hall." Anna said before she walked away at a fast speed. She left Julian and I standing alone in the hallway in silence.  
"Well… we both know that last night didn't…" he started.  
"Yeah, it didn't." I finished. Julian sighed and pursed his lips.  
"If you don't mind can I ask who? What's wrong with me?" he asked.  
"No, no. it's nothing like that." I defended. "It's not you at all."  
"Then… what?"  
"I just happen to meet someone before you asked." I blurted. He nodded in understanding.  
"Is he here…? Who is he?" he asked as we began walking to the dining hall.  
"He's out right no. and… I'd like to keep him a secret for now." I explained. "Listen, Julian. You're a great guy and everything. Maybe if you asked me sooner I might've said yes, but right now I have to say no."  
"I kind of figured after last night. How about we just stay friends for now?" he suggested.  
"I was actually going to ask you that." I smiled. "Friends sounds good."  
"Good." He nodded as he opened to doors to the dining hall. Anna was talking to Kristoff and Olaf while the servers prepared our meal.  
"Who else is joining us?" Anna asked me as soon as I walked in.  
"As far as I know, just us." I said. "Good morning Kristoff."  
"Good morning. And count me out of this. I have to get to work." Kristoff said.  
"Did you stay the night here?" I asked. The silence that came from the two of them, as well as Anna's blushing was already a good enough answer. "Alright. Well come by when you can. It always nice to see you."  
"I'll try." He said putting his hat on.  
"I'll walk you out." Anna stated as she led Kristoff out of the room. Olaf was right on their tail. Why did Anna enjoy leaving me alone with Julian?  
"Are you hungry?" I asked as I took a seat.  
"Very." He answered as he sat with me. This morning was featured with breads, fruit and various spreads. We ate in silence, until I broke the silence.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long are you planning on staying here?" I asked.  
"Oh, when I'm finding the… person I'm looking for." He answered.  
"Maybe I know them. I can help you find them." I offered.  
"I don't kn- Actually… maybe you can." He said. "You might have met them when you were younger."  
"Who is this person?" I asked.  
"Actually. I'm looking for a… troll." He trailed.  
"What? Like under the bridge? Or-" I was kidding at first, but then I knew what he meant.  
"The magic experts I guess you could say." He clarified.  
"Yeah, I know who they are. Why would you want to see them though?" I asked,  
"You're going to think… you're going crazy when I show you." He said as he rolled up his sleeves.  
"What are you doing?" I panicked.  
"Just watch." He said as he stuck one of his hands in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel the energy in the room build up towards his hand. Then… he snapped his fingers and opened his palm. I almost fell from my chair; for Julian had bright flames of fire dancing across his palm and fingers.

**_Hey guysss! So i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i wanted to post this asap because i would have made you wait until Thursday which would have sucked. To make it up to you, i made this chapter as long as i could (Meaning it was 13 pages long instead of 6) so yeah. I won't be posting again until either friday or weekend, bear with me plzz because i love you guys. I apologize for any spelling mistakes because i have to work on this really important project that's due in a few days, so wish me luck! Leave a comment telling me what you think of the chapter :) Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


End file.
